Welcome to my Life
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Cedric/OC, redone from earlier story. Kinsie is living with the Weasleys. She feels Cedric is pulling away from her and doesn't trust her. When she finds out why he really is pulling away they break up and he realizes the mistake he made. Will he win her.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story. If you liked Hearts Desire you should like this as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. She also feels Cedric doesn't trust her like he used to but once she finds out the real reason and turns away from Cedric will he ver be able to win her back and prove to her that he does love her and wants to be with her or will she turn to someone else.

**CHAPTER 1**

Kinsie was sitting in the room she shared with Ginny Weasley, she had just received a

letter from her father. Her father was none other than Sirius Black, he escaped from Azkaban last year. Everyone thought that he betrayed his friends Lily and James Potter and killed Peter Pettigrew, but the truth was that he is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is very much alive and Kinsie saw him last year along with Hermoine, Harry and Ron . Now Sirius was on the run with a stolen Hippogriff named Buckbeak. She thought back to everything that happened last year. Oliver Wood the guy she had a crush on for years asked out Katie Bell, one of her best friends. She was upset but then she started spending time with Cedric Diggory. They eventually started dating and now they were in love. She was living with the Weasley's because she just found out last year that Sirius Black is her father, since he is on the run from the ministry, she couldn't stay with him. The family that adopted her were killed in an auto accident around Christmas last year. Oh and one more thing George Weasley admitted he had wanted to ask her out last year when he found out Oliver asked Katie out, but then she was spending so much time with Cedric that he didn't. Every time he wanted to ask her out something was standing in his way. Kinsie and George also kissed last year on a Hogsmeade trip. Kinsie opened the letter and began to read it.

_Kinsie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that your stay with the Weasley's is great so far. I hope things work out so we can see each other again soon. I only wish I had known you were my daughter sooner before I missed fifteen years, well sixteen years now you had a birthday last week. I only wish I had known you were my daughter sooner before I missed so much of your life. Maybe if I had known I was going to be a father I never would have gotten myself locked away in Azkaban. Buckbeak and I are fine, so try not to worry so much. I also hope you are keeping in contact with Harry and making sure he stays out of trouble. Hope to hear from you soon._

_DAD_

Kinsie sat down at the desk in the room and took out a piece of parchment and wrote back to her father.

_Dad, _

_Everything is great here. As I'm writing this I'm expecting my boyfriend Cedric Diggory, to stop by soon. I haven't told you about him. He's wonderful and I know you would like him if you met him. Anyway Bill and Charlie are visiting, they are the oldest of the Weasley children. The two of them are really nice and very interesting. Charlie works in Romania with Dragons and Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Fred and George do nothing but play pranks on everyone here. Although I have to admit it some of their ideas are pretty good. Yes I am keeping in touch with Harry and he is arriving here on the day I'm sending this letter. We're all going to the Quidditch World cup. Its going to be great, we're all very excited. BE careful and don't get caught._

_KINSIE_

Kinsie sent the letter off with her owl Araina and then decided to shower since most of the family was gone to get Harry. She was fixing to walk out of the room when a brown owl swooped in.

"Cedric," She whispered. He had written her three times a week and managed to get over to see her sometimes three times a week as well. He was suffocating her, yeah she loved him but she is seeing him more now than when they were in school. Of course she didn't mention any of this in her letter or to anyone else.

_Kinsie,_

_I miss you so much when I'm not with you. I can't wait to see you again. I love you so much and every time I see you I fall in love all over again. I'm so glad I ran into you on the train to Hogwarts last year. I hope your stay with the Weasley's is still going ok and that you haven't decided you'd rather be with George than with me. I know with you being so close to him all the time that you have to talk to him and be alone a lot. But I miss you and I'll see you again soon._

_Love, _

_CEDRIC._

Kinsie sighed, Cedric was so concerned about her and George. There was nothing to be worried about. But she got a letter sometimes three times a week from him and it always said the same thing. The letters always said, I love you, I miss you, I hope you haven't got together with George. He was way too paranoid about her and George. Kinsie let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her brown hair. Kinsie folded up both letters she had received and put them away for safekeeping. Then she gathered her stuff and went to take her shower.

When Kinsie finished her shower she dried off and wrapped her hair in a towel. Then she put her clothes on and got ready to fix her hair. She took the towel off her head and that's when she saw it. Fred and George had done something to her shampoo to make her hair change colors. Her hair was now a very bright unnatural yellow and black. She couldn't believe that they had done this to her, today when they knew Cedric would be dropping by. She let out a frustrated sigh as she ran a comb through her hair. She was going to kill them. Laughter downstairs told her that they had arrived back with Harry. She slammed her comb down on the counter and stormed down the stairs. She walked into the room.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she yelled and they both turned around startled and looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!" she yelled at them.

"Its nice," Fred said.

"Cedric will love it, it is Hufflepuff colors," George pointed out.

"Speaking of Cedric, he'll be dropping by soon. You have to fix this, he can't see me like this." She told them, stomping her foot like a child.

"Look…"

"Kinsie I…We would love to do that but we can't," Fred said in mock sadness.

"Why the hell not?" Kinsie asked crossing her arms. She was getting more upset by the minute.

"Look Harry's here Kinsie," George pointed out. She turned to him.

"Hello Harry, it's so good to see you again. I do hope you are doing ok," she said pleasantly

"I'm ok," Harry said confused by her sudden change in attitude. Then she turned back to Fred and George.

"Ok that was a nice try but my hair, you have to fix it now." She demanded.

"Well we are underage and not allowed to do magic outside of school," George said smiling.

"OOOH, I am going to hurt you, both of you," Kinsie said going towards them, the both of them looked for a place to hide when Bill stepped forward.

"Kinsie," Bill said. "I can fix it ok," he said. She turned to him.

"You can?' she asked hopefully.

"Yes of course," he said and waved his wand and her hair turned back its original brown. Kinsie looked and noticed her hair was its original color now.

"Thank you so much," Kinsie said.

"No problem at all," Bill sighed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Its Cedric!" she said panicked. "Do I look ok?"

"Yes you look great," Bill answered and she smiled and ran over to the door and opened it, it was Cedric. She walked outside so she could talk to him.

Cedric kissed her as soon as she got outside.

"So how has your day been?"

"Fred and George turned my hair Hufflepuff colors," she told him.

"Those two are always doing something," Cedric said.

"Yes, Bill changed my hair back."

"So what are their older brothers like?" Cedric asked.

"Interesting. Hearing them talk about their jobs is really interesting. Bill is really cool. Charlie's nice."

"That's good." He told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's Cedric Diggory?" Bill asked.

"Yep that's her boyfriend," George told him.

"He's a bit of a pretty boy isn't he?" Bill asked.

"Yep he is," George agreed. "But he makes her happy and she deserves to be happy even if its Cedric that makes her happy."

"So are you going to play quidditch this year?" Cedric asked her as he sat down under a tree. Kinsie sat between his legs and leaned against him.

"No I'm not. Even if Oliver isn't the coach I'm not playing. I have more fun watching, I like to watch the games more." She told him. "Playing quidditch really isn't for me."

"That's to bad."

"Not really because now we won't have to work around both quidditch schedules to see each other," she pointed out.

"Well yeah," he said. "I didn't think about that." He admitted.

"I got a letter from Oliver the other day," Kinsie told Cedric.

"Oh how's he doing?" Cedric asked.

"Good, he made Puddlemore United Quidditch team," she told him.

"That's good for him, its what he wanted." Cedric said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah it is, I'm really happy for him." Kinsie told Cedric.

"Of course you are," Cedric smiled. "Have you wrote to Oliver a lot this summer?"

"No, I just got the one letter from him telling me he made the quidditch team and I wrote him back to congratulate him. That's it, I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh ok."

"You don't trust me," Kinsie stated. "And its not just about me kissing George, Do I need to remind you that you kissed Katie?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I know I kissed Katie."

"I've never questioned you about it or anything else you do, even though you didn't come straight out and tell me. I had to hear it from Katie first," she went on putting her hand on her hip.

"I know Kinsie, I do trust you," Cedric assured her laying his hand on her cheek.

"You don't act like it," She pointed out standing up, Cedric stood up as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you write at least three times a week," She said. "Neither one of our lives," she added gesturing to him and then herself, "are that interesting…"

"Kinsie."

"I'm not done," she said pointing at him. "You write three times a week, when you visit I feel like your checking up on me, not spending time with me," she told him. "In all of your letters there is something about how you hope I haven't gotten together with George."

"Kinsie…I…I…I don't know what to say, I shouldn't have wrote that. It was stupid of me, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she told him crossing her arms. "You want me to keep reassuring you I haven't gotten together with George, I'm not with George." She said, holding her hands up. "I have no idea why you are so insecure about that."

"Me either," he admitted, "I have to go I'll see you later ok," Cedric said and she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her and then left.


	2. Arguing with George

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Kinsie sat down on the ground. After a few minutes Bill came out.

"Kinsie, everyone's getting ready for dinner, Charlie and I are fixing to set the tables up in the backyard."

"Alright, I'll be right in to help," she said softly.

"You ok?" Bill asked.

"Fine," Kinsie replied and Bill sat down next to her.

"You just saw your boyfriend of like eight months, a guy you say you love. I would expect more than just fine."

Kinsie sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees.

"He won't come out and say it but Cedric doesn't trust me."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"George."

"George? What about George?"

"Well there was this one Hogsmeade trip last year. I was with Cedric and we were going to go together but he got Detention with Snape and my friend Katie had detention with Snape as well."

"Ok."

"Anyway," she went on stretching her legs out in front of her. "George said we could go together, everyone else we knew was going with someone," she explained. "When I told Cedric I could go with George he was a bit reluctant."

"Why?" Bill asked curiously.

"Cedric knew George wanted to ask me out but that he beat him to it."

"Oh," Bill said beginning to understand.

"The Hogsmeade trip ended with me and George kissing," Kinsie admitted. "But Cedric kissed Katie," she added.

"So Cedric doesn't like you spending all this time with George."

"Nope but I can't do anything about it," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now. Come inside, keeping busy will help keep your mind off stuff." He said standing up, he held his hand out to help her stand up.

"Ok," she said placing her hand in his and he helped her stand up and they walked inside together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got inside Kinsie went upstairs before helping with dinner. Charlie and George looked at him.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked

"With Kinsie," Charlie said. "Cedric didn't stay long."

"Cedric doesn't trust her," Bill told him.

"And why not?" Charlie asked.

"Something about kissing George in Hogsmeade," Bill said. Charlie looked at George.

"What! It was last year," he told them.

"And.." Charlie said. George explained what happened, leaving out, how he wanted to date her.

"Oh, so she told him." Charlie said and George nodded.

"I think Kinsie's about fed up with Cedric not trusting her and always questioning her," Bill told them.

"I'm sure she is," George agreed. "And she is happy with Cedric, you should just leave it alone, that's what I did," George told him and left.

"That's what he did?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Oh, Kinsie said that George wanted to ask her out but that Cedric beat him to it," Bill told him.

"I didn't know that," Charlie said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinsie got downstairs at the same time Ron, Hermoine and Harry did. When the four of them got in the kitchen they saw Mrs. Weasley looking very upset and Bad-tempered.

"We're eating in the garden," she said when she saw them. "Hermoine and Ginny could you take some plates outside? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. "Knives and forks Ron and Harry," she said pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she meant to and a pile of potatoes in the sink shot out of their skins so fast that they bounced off the walls and ceiling. Harry, Ron and Hermoine gathered what they were told to get and quickly left.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Mrs. Weasley snapped pointing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped up and skated across the floor scooping up the potatoes.

"Mrs. Weasley are you alright?" Kinsie asked cautiously.

"Those two," she burst out pulling pots and pans out. "I don't know what's going to happen to them. No ambition at all unless you count causing as much trouble as they possibly can." She said slamming a saucepan on the stove.

"What have Fred and George done now?" Kinsie asked.

"Gave Harry's cousin some of their Ton-Tongue Toffee. The boys tongue was about four feet long before they let Arthur shrink it." She told her, "Then there is all of the stuff they have pulled on you."

"Mrs. Weasley I can handle Fred and George just fine," Kinsie assured her.

"I know you can dear," Mrs. Weasley said "But its not as if they haven't got any brains," she went on irritated, lighting the stove with a wave of her wand, "But unless they pull themselves together soon they're going to end up in real trouble. I've had so many Owls from Hogwarts about them, more than all the others put together. If they keep going the way they are they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office." She said and jabbed her wand at a cutlery drawer and it shot open and several knives flew across the room and began chopping potatoes. "I just don't know where I went wrong with them," she said putting her wand down and pulling out more saucepans. "Its always the same," she went on "One thing after another, they just don't listen—OH NOT AGAIN!" She picked up a wand off the table but it let out a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse. "One of their fake wands," she shouted.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm going to go see if anyone outside needs help," Kinsie said and quickly ran outside.

Kinsie was angry with Fred and George for making their mom so upset. She intended to give both of them a piece of her mind when she found both of them, but got distracted by what she saw when she got in the backyard. She heard a crashing noise and when she looked up and saw two tables in the air and Bill and Charlie had their wands out and were making the two tables fly into each other, trying to knock the other one out of the air. Fred and George were cheering of course. Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. Percy stuck his head out of the window.

"Will you keep it down!" he yelled

"Sorry Perce," Bill said grinning. "How are the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy and slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables to the ground, on the grass, end to end and then Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere. By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the twelve of them sat down to eat. Kinsie heard Percy telling his dad about his report on Cauldron bottoms. Percy went on and on telling his dad how he would have the report ready sooner that expected and how busy it was in his department with the arrangements for the World Cup. He went on and on Kinsie didn't understand how anyone could stand to listen to him. She rolled her eyes as he kept talking this time about someone named Bertha Jorkins that had went missing.

Kinsie turned to the other end of the table and heard Mrs. Weasley arguing with Bill about his hair.

"Your hair is getting a bit long dear, won't you let me give it a trim," she said lovingly.

"Mom…" Bill began.

"What do they say at the bank?"

"No one gives a damn at the bank how I look as long as I bring home plenty of treasure."

"I like his hair," Kinsie said. "I mean Professor Dumbledore's hair is longer," she added. "The earring is nice as well," she sighed.

"I think Cedric is worried about the wrong Weasley," George whispered to Fred.

"I heard that," Kinsie told him.

"Maybe I meant for you to," George snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kinsie asked.

"So Kinsie," Charlie interrupted before they could get into an argument. "You never did get to tell us about your O.W.L. results"

"Oh I got 9 owls, I got a p in Divination and an A in History of Magic, but I'm dropping Divination anyway."

"9 owls that's impressive!" Charlie said smiling.

"That's more than I got, I only got 8," Bill said. "So decided on a career yet?"

"I don't know, I know some things I don't want to do. I don't want to be a healer, or work in Muggle relations."

"You could work for the ministry," Percy suggested and Kinsie looked at him.

"Great! I could, then I'd be just like you," she said with mock enthusiasm.

"If you're lucky," Percy said not catching her sarcasm and turned back to his dad, Kinsie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, which made everyone laugh.

A few minutes later Kinsie excused herself from the table. Mrs. Weasley asked her to bring some more plates out when she came back.

As Kinsie was getting the plates George came into the kitchen.

"So you like my brother?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"Well yeah, I like all your brothers, they seem interesting. Ginny's nice as well." She told him.

"You know what I mean," George snapped.

"Maybe I don't," she said crossing her arms.

"Do you like Bill?" he asked banging his fist on the counter.

"It doesn't matter if I do, I'm dating Cedric and he's way too old for me." She pointed out.

"That means yes then," George sighed.

"No it doesn't. I love Cedric," Kinsie stressed, "But lets talk about you now."

"What about me?"

"Why do you and Fred always upset your mom so much?" she asked uncrossing her arms.

"Its not like we do it on purpose," George said.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" she asked him walking over to stand in front of him. "Very lucky to have two parents that care about you so much, that want you to stay out of trouble," she told him. "Not everyone has that, I don't have that. My adopted parents, I lost them. I'll never see my biological mom again and my dad who knows if I'll ever see him."

"Kinsie…"

"George you have a family and parents that love you so much. Your parents are only tough on you because they know you can do so much better than you are."

"Maybe I don't want to do something great. Maybe I want to do something different with my life." He told her.

'The joke shop," she said shaking her head. "It'll break your mom's heart and you know that."

"She'll learn to accept it."

"Yeah she will because she's your mom and she loves you and that's what she does," Kinsie told him irritated. "But you shouldn't do stuff like you did to Harry's cousin no matter how much he deserved it," Kinsie said placing her hand on top of his.

"Kinsie," George said trying to get her attention but she kept on talking not really hearing him.

"You are going to get in trouble if you're not careful."

"No I'm not," George said shrugging it off and pulling his hand away from hers.

"George if you keep pulling stunts like that yes you will, I just don't want you to get in trouble." She told him. "I'm worried about you," she added taking his hand.

"Oh don't tell Cedric, he will absolutely lose it if he knows you're worried about me," He said getting angry.

"Leave Cedric out of this!" she yelled. "You need to start caring about someone other than yourself and be more responsible."

"Maybe I'll just tell Cedric how worried you are about me and how much you like Bill," he said aggravated.

"Go ahead I don't like Bill," she told him worried.. "I haven't done anything wrong and I am allowed to be worried about my friends."

"Cedric still wouldn't like it," George said meanly.

"You're being a jerk!" Kinsie yelled almost in tears. "I was just trying to be your friend and keep you out of trouble," she told him holding back the tears. "I was just trying to help."

"Well I don't want your help," he told her.

"That was all you had to say, you didn't have to be so mean," she said placing her hands on her hips. "I was just worried about you."

"Worried or trying to tell me what to do?" he asked. "Do you try to tell Cedric what to do because if you do its amazing he's stayed with you this long. Guys don't like to be told what to do or be ordered around," George said angrily.

"I wasn't…." Kinsie said softly.

"Its amazing Cedric can love you at all if this is how you treat him," George said meanly and Kinsie turned and ran away before the tears started to fall.

George picked up the plates much to forcefully and stormed outside where he slammed them on the table and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Fine," George answered.

"Where's Kinsie?" Harry asked.

"She ran off, she's probably not coming back," George said aggravated.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," George said defensive.

"Ok then," Bill said knowing very well that something had happened.

"Someone should go up and talk to her," Hermoine suggested.

"I'll go," Harry said and stood up and made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

"Kinsie, its Harry. Can I come in?"

"Yes," he heard her answer softly. He opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him. He looked over and saw Kinsie lying on the bed on her stomach. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Kinsie sit up," Harry said and she did. "What happened?"

"George and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"How him and Fred are always upsetting Mrs. Weasley."

"He didn't like what you had to say."

"Apparently not, he doesn't like me worrying about him, even went as far to say that he was going to tell Cedric I was worried about him and…never mind." She said wiping her eyes.

"No what else."

"That I liked Bill," she whispered.

"Oh and do you?" He asked quickly.

"Not the way he's implying," Kinsie said. "I love Cedric."

"Alright," Harry said nodding. "So go on."

"I told him I was trying to help him, I didn't want to see him get into trouble, he said he didn't want my help. He was being so mean," she told Harry wiping her eyes. "Then he said I was trying to tell him what to do and asked if I was like this with Cedric because if I was telling Cedric what to do its amazing he's stayed with me or that he can love me at all," Kinsie finished as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't do that," Harry said softly handing her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.. "George was just angry and he didn't mean it." Harry told her.

"Its just things are bad enough between me and Cedric. If he's not over here visiting, he's sending me a letter. I mean I hear from him everyday one way or another. And when he visits its more like he's checking up on me. I feel like he's suffocating me with too much attention and if I say anything it will make him mad." Kinsie said.

"Hey its ok," Harry trying to calm her down. He put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Everything will work out Kinsie."

"Thank you," she said softly and he smiled.

"Your welcome," he said.


	3. Going to the Cup

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**CHAPTER 3**

Kinsie got changed and ready for bed, Ginny and Hermoine came in a few seconds later.

"Is everything ok?" Hermoine asked.

"Its fine," she told them.

"Well we should change for bed, we have to get up early in the morning to get to the World Cup," Ginny told Kinsie.

"Alright, goodnight," Kinsie said settling into bed as the two of them gathered their clothes to get ready for bed and it wasn't long before they were changed and asleep in their beds.

* * *

Everyone felt as if they had just lain down to sleep when Mrs. Weasley woke them up. The boys arrived in the kitchen first and moments later Hermoine, Ginny and Kinsie arrived in the kitchen looking very drowsy.

"It's so early," Kinsie said yawning and sitting down at the table.

"Why do we have to be up so early," Ginny said rubbing her eyes and sitting down beside Kinsie.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Are we walking to the cup?" Harry asked.

"No. We only have to walk a short way. We have to be careful how we travel so we don't attract Muggle attention, especially on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup—"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply and everyone jumped.

"What?" said George in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said "Accio."

Several small brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket and he tried to grab for them but missed and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" she said furiously holding up what must have been Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Go on both of you, empty your pockets!"

It was a very unpleasant scene as the twins were trying to smuggle out as many toffees as they could and Mrs. Weasley only managed to get all of them by using her summoning charm.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted as his mom threw the toffees away.

"Oh what a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked, "No wonder you didn't get many O.W.L.S,!"

The atmosphere was not friendly as everyone left. The twins each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to their mom. Kinsie was walking beside George as they headed across the yard.

"You are going to end up in trouble," Kinsie whispered to George as they walked across the yard. It was chilly and the moon was still out.

"I'm not in the mood for you to do this right now," George warned her.

"Fine, George, Fine," Kinsie said fed up throwing her hands in the air. "If you want to ruin your life and possibly get into lots of trouble go ahead, I won't stop you. I will never but into your life again."

"Yeah you will!" George snapped and Kinsie ignored him and stormed up to where Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley about Portkeys.

Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So what kinds of objects are Portkeys?" Harry asked curiously.

"Anything, unobtrusive things so Muggle's don't go picking them up and playing with them…Stuff they'll think is litter."

* * *

The sky lightened slowly as they made their way through the village. They didn't have breath to spare as they began to climb up Stoatshead Hill. They were all very tired as they finally arrived on level ground.

"Whew!" Mr. Weasley panted wiping his glasses on his sweater. "We made good time, we have ten minutes, we just need to find the Portkey." He said and they all started searching.

"Over here Arthur! Over here, We've got it!"

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley and strode over to the man who had shouted, everyone else followed.

"This is Amos Diggory. He works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I think you all know Cedric."

"Hey Cedric," Kinsie said walking over to him.

"Kinsie," Cedric said smiling and taking her hand in his. Kinsie noticed Cedric's dad watching them with a disapproving look.

"Your dad doesn't like me does he?' Kinsie asked Cedric as they walked away a few steps.

"Kinsie, lets not talk about this now ok," Cedric pleaded.

"Fine but will you at least say yes or no."

"Its not that he doesn't like you, it's just…"

" Is this because of my parents or lack of parents?" Kinsie asked.

"Of course not," Cedric said although Kinsie wasn't entirely convinced he was telling the truth.

"Kinsie can we talk about this later on the train," he asked quickly kissing her lips and then they went back over to where everyone else was in time to hear Mr. Diggory say.

"Had to get up at two, not complaining though. Quidditch World Cup wouldn't miss it for a sack full of Galleons.—and the tickets cost that. Looks like I got off easy, all these yours?"

"Oh no only the red heads. This is one of Ron's friends Hermoine. Of course you know Kinsie already."

"Of course," Mr. Diggory replied.

"Hello again Mr. Diggory." Kinsie said politely.

"Hello Mackenzie," Mr. Diggory said back.

"And Harry another friend of Ron's.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Mr. Diggory said.

"Er—Yeah" Harry said.

"Ced's talked about you of course. Told me about playing against you last year…I told Ced that'll be something to tell your grandchildren. You beat Harry Potter."

"He fell off his broom dad. "It was an accident.." Cedric muttered.

"But you didn't fall off did you?" Mr. Diggory said.

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley said pulling out his watch. "Are we waiting for anymore?"

"No, no more in this area," Mr. Diggory said.

"Well we better be off," Mr. Weasley said. "You just need to touch the Portkey," Mr. Weasley told them. Everyone gathered around the Portkey with much difficulty.

"Three…" Muttered Mr. Weasley looking at his watch, "two…one…"

It happened immediately, Kinsie felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been jerked forward. Her feet left the ground, She could feel George and Cedric on either side of her. They were speeding forward and then her feet slammed into the ground. George slammed into her and she fell over, he fell on top of her. Kinsie looked up and Cedric, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory were the only one's standing. Everyone else was on the ground.

"Get off me," Kinsie said pushing George away. Cedric walked over and extended his hand to Kinsie. She placed her hand in his and he helped her to stand as they heard someone say,

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."

"Thank you," Kinsie said.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well I'll see you later ok," Cedric said.

"Ok," Kinsie said and he kissed her before they went their separate ways.


	4. The Quidditch World Cup

* * *

I'm updating because i got a bunch of story a lerts for this story. Enjoy the chapter and Please review.

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

There was already a line for the tap in the corner of the field when Harry, Hermoine, Kinsie and Ron arrived. The four of them joined the line behind a pair of men who were having an argument about their clothes. The finally were on their way back, walking more slowly because of the weight of the water. They saw many familiar faces on the way back and stopped to chat and then they ran into Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" Kinsie called out and he walked over.

"Hey you four." Oliver said smiling.

"I heard about Puddlemore United Oliver, Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Thanks," Oliver smiled.

"I'll meet you back at the tent, I need to talk to Oliver," Kinsie told them.

"Alright," Ron said and left.

"So what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Not much."

"So how has your summer been? You're staying with the Weasley's right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its never boring with Fred and George," she told him running her hand through her hair. "They turned my hair Hufflepuff colors just yesterday."

"Those two," Oliver laughed. "So how are you and Cedric?"

"Together still," She answered tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ok," Oliver said slowly, "So what's going on?"

"I don't think Cedric's dad likes me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, its just the way he looks at me, maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough for Cedric and you know what maybe he's right."

"No he's not Kinsie, you and Cedric love each other."

"Maybe that's not enough," she said. "What if Cedric told his dad about me and George kissing in Hogsmeade?" she asked panicked.

"I heard about that."

"Yeah well Cedric kissed Katie during their detention."

"Oh, I didn't hear that." Oliver said.

"Last night George and I had an argument," she began. "Things were said. George got really upset with me because I was worried about him."

"Why?" Oliver asked confused and Kinsie explained about Harry's cousin and the Ton-Tongue Toffees and Mrs. Weasley's reaction.

"Oh I see," Oliver said nodding.

"George said he was going to tell Cedric I was worried about him because Cedric wouldn't like it. We argued more, I was only worried about him. He tried to make out like I was telling him what to do. I wasn't," she said looking at Oliver. "Then he said something like if you act like this with Cedric its amazing he can love you at all."

"Kinsie he didn't really mean it," Oliver said squeezing her hand.

"I hope not but he already doesn't trust me."

"Why doesn't he trust you?"

"I don't know, He comes by to see me all the time and its not like a visit its like he's checking upon me. He writes all the time as well and there is always something about George in the letter."

"So he doesn't trust you and George," Oliver said thinking, "Or maybe he doesn't trust George."

"Or maybe its me, maybe he's right to not trust me."

"Kinsie, Cedric knows that you love him and that you're not interested in George."

"Yeah of course he does," she said.

"Or are you interested in George?"

"Of course not." She said. "I should go, the Weasley's are probably wondering where I am," she said and Oliver stood up.

"Ok, write to me ok, just because we don't go to school together doesn't mean we have to loose touch."

"Ok Oliver," Kinsie said hugging him. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks," Oliver said and Kinsie walked away.

* * *

By the time Kinsie got back to her campsite, Bill, Charlie and Percy had apparated and they were all sitting down.

"There you are where have you been?" George asked her.

"Oh I ran into Oliver."

"Oh ok," George said nodding as she sat down beside George just as Ludo Bagman came over.

Mr. Weasley introduced him to everyone.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?"

"Oh…A Galleon on Ireland to win."

"Very well…any other takers?" Ludo asked.

"They're a bit young to be gambling…"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen sickles, three knuts," said Fred as him and George pooled their money, "That Ireland wins—but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that…" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't think it was rubbish, his face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred. When the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken Bagman roared with laughter.

"I haven't seen one that convincing in years, I'd pay five Galleons for it!" Bagman said. "So you reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the snitch? Not a chance, I'll give you excellent odds on that one, we'll add five galleons for the funny wand."

"Cheers," said George taking a slip of paper from Mr. Bagman.

"Boys you really shouldn't. Your mom won't like it." Mr. Weasley warned them.

"Your dad's right," Kinsie said. "That's all your money, you really shouldn't waste it."

"How about you quit telling me what to do," George snapped. "And mind your own business."

"You know what George Weasley, I am done with you. If you want to ruin your life then that's fine go ahead." Kinsie said sharply and stood up and walked off.

"What is going on with you two?" Fred asked George.

"Nothing, we're just fighting all the time now," George told him. "I'll go talk to her," he said getting up and going to find Kinsie.

"Kinsie," George called out. "Kinsie wait!"

"What!" she asked and turned to look at George. George noticed she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," George apologized.

"Its ok," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You're right, I need to mind my own business anyway," she told him and sat down on the ground. George sat by her.

"Kinsie," George said. "I'm glad you feel we're good enough friends that you feel comfortable butting into my business." Kinsie smiled

"Its just Cedric, he already acts like he doesn't trust me."

"Why?" George asked.

"I think we can trace it back to our Hogsmeade day together," she told him.

"Me?" George asked surprised.

"Yep, he thinks that we're going to get together or something," she told him.

"Oh," George said. "I wouldn't do that, unless its what you wanted." Kinsie looked over at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I know," she said. "I need to be with Cedric right now," she explained. "I want to be with Cedric," she added. "You know he was the first guy to ever tell me I was pretty," she admitted and then looked away embarrassed she had admitted that.

"I didn't know that," George said and he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "He's right you are pretty," Kinsie smiled shyly and George turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Kinsie's.

"So is Cedric the one for you?" George asked curiously.

"I don't know," she admitted, "He's my first boyfriend."

"I know that," George said. "We should probably get back before someone comes looking for us," he added.

"You're right," she agreed and George stood up, then he helped Kinsie up and they made their way back to their tents.

"There you two are," Bill said.

"It'll be time to go to the field soon," Mr. Weasley said as salesmen apparted. Everyone went their separate ways to get souvenirs and by the time they returned it was time to head down to the field for the game. They joined the crowd walking down the lighted pathway that led to the field.

Everyone made their way into the field and took their seats anxiously waiting for the match to start. It wasn't long before everyone was seated and the match was underway. By the end of the match Ireland won 170 to 160, but Bulgaria got the snitch.

Since the match was now over everyone made their way back to the campsites. They changed into their pajamas and were soon in bed.

* * *

It seemed as if they had just fallen asleep when they were being woke up by Mr. Weasley. As they woke up they noticed they no longer heard singing but screaming.  
As they stepped out of the tent they saw people running into the woods. They were fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them. Loud jeering noises, roars of laughter  
and drunken yells is what they heard. Then there was a burst of strong green light that illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing upward  
were marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces as you looked at them, but then Kinsie noticed it was because their heads were hooded and their faces masked.  
High above them floating in midair there were four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes. Two of the figures were very small. As the figured were illuminated one of them was the Muggle campsite manager, Mr. Roberts, so the other two must have been his wife and children. One of the marchers flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand, her nightdress fell down and she struggled to cover herself up.

"That's sick," Ron muttered as he watched the smallest muggle child begin to spin like a top. "This is really sick."

"We're going to help the ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted "You lot—get into the woods and stick together, I'll come and get you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie and Percy were already sprinting towards the oncoming marchers. Mr. Weasley went after them. Ministry wizards were dashing every direction towards the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming closer.

"C'mon," Fred said grabbing Ginny's hand and they all ran off towards the wood. As they looked back they saw the crowd beneath the Roberts family had gotten larger; they saw Ministry wizards trying to get through to the hooded wizards in the center. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the family fall. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.

As they were all running Harry, Ron and Hermoine got separated from Fred, George, Ginny and Kinsie.

"I hope they're al—" Kinsie said and she tripped. "Ouch!"

"You ok?" George asked.

"Fine," she replied but my foots stuck and George walked over to help her.

"Wow, Kinsie its really stuck on something, I can't get it out." George said.

"They're coming!" Ginny exclaimed and they all looked up and saw two hooded figured walking their way.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up!" Kinsie yelled.

"Kinsie, no we can't," George argued.

"Just go, you have to get Ginny out of here!" she exclaimed and they argued no more just pulled Ginny with them and left.

Kinsie finally got her foot unstuck from whatever it was stuck in she didn't know what it was. She was trying to stand up, but her foot hurt so much she was having trouble. She stood up but fell down when she started to walk. She suddenly felt someone standing behind her watching her. She turned around and saw someone, a man most likely in a cloak with a hood, his face was masked.

"Mackenzie," the voice said. The person knew her name. "Or maybe I should say Miss. Black," they added and Kinsie gasped and he pointed his wand at her and she rose in the air with a scream.

"DAD!" Bill yelled and Mr. Weasley looked over. "Kinsie!" he said loudly pointing up and Mr. Weasley looked up.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Do our best to try and get them down without anyone getting hurt," Mr. Weasley told them and they all looked up. No one knew exactly what to do, or how to get them down without causing damage.

The wizard that Kinsie held up in the air by his wand was spinning her around in circles. He would lower his wand and let her fall a few feet before raising her back up; he kept doing this over and over. Then all of a sudden all they saw in the air was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. All they heard were screams. The masked men who had the muggles and Kinsie in the air ran off and they were falling. Bill pointed his wand at Kinsie and slowed her fall and finally caught her in his arms as the Muggles were lowered to safety.

"Bill," Kinsie said terrified.

"Everything is going to be ok now," he told her.

"Ok Bill, you take Kinsie back to the tent, Charlie, Percy you go with him. I'm going to find the others," Mr. Weasley said and ran off.


	5. The Dark Mark

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first., I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**Please leave a review if you are reading. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

By the time Kinsie got back to her campsite, Bill, Charlie and Percy had apparated and they were all sitting down.

"There you are where have you been?" George asked her.

"Oh I ran into Oliver."

"Oh ok," George said nodding as she sat down beside George just as Ludo Bagman came over.

Mr. Weasley introduced him to everyone.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?"

"Oh…A Galleon on Ireland to win."

"Very well…any other takers?" Ludo asked.

"They're a bit young to be gambling…"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen sickles, three knuts," said Fred as him and George pooled their money, "That Ireland wins—but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that…" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't think it was rubbish, his face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred. When the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken Bagman roared with laughter.

"I haven't seen one that convincing in years, I'd pay five Galleons for it!" Bagman said. "So you reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the snitch? Not a chance, I'll give you excellent odds on that one, we'll add five galleons for the funny wand."

"Cheers," said George taking a slip of paper from Mr. Bagman.

"Boys you really shouldn't. Your mom won't like it." Mr. Weasley warned them.

"Your dad's right," Kinsie said. "That's all your money, you really shouldn't waste it."

"How about you quit telling me what to do," George snapped. "And mind your own business."

"You know what George Weasley, I am done with you. If you want to ruin your life then that's fine go ahead." Kinsie said sharply and stood up and walked off.

"What is going on with you two?" Fred asked George.

"Nothing, we're just fighting all the time now," George told him. "I'll go talk to her," he said getting up and going to find Kinsie.

* * *

"Kinsie," George called out. "Kinsie wait!"

"What!" she asked and turned to look at George. George noticed she had been crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," George apologized.

"Its ok," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You're right, I need to mind my own business anyway," she told him and sat down on the ground. George sat by her.

"Kinsie," George said. "I'm glad you feel we're good enough friends that you feel comfortable butting into my business." Kinsie smiled

"Its just Cedric, he already acts like he doesn't trust me."

"Why?" George asked.

"I think we can trace it back to our Hogsmeade day together," she told him.

"Me?" George asked surprised.

"Yep, he thinks that we're going to get together or something," she told him.

"Oh," George said. "I wouldn't do that, unless its what you wanted." Kinsie looked over at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I know," she said. "I need to be with Cedric right now," she explained. "I want to be with Cedric," she added. "You know he was the first guy to ever tell me I was pretty,"  
she admitted and then looked away embarrassed she had admitted that.

"I didn't know that," George said and he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "He's right you are pretty," Kinsie smiled shyly and  
George turned his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Kinsie's.

"So is Cedric the one for you?" George asked curiously.

"I don't know," she admitted, "He's my first boyfriend."

"I know that," George said. "We should probably get back before someone comes looking for us," he added.

"You're right," she agreed and George stood up, then he helped Kinsie up and they made their way back to their tents.

"There you two are," Bill said.

"It'll be time to go to the field soon," Mr. Weasley said as salesmen apparted. Everyone went their separate ways to get souvenirs and by the time they returned it was time to head down to the field for the game. They joined the crowd walking down the lighted pathway that led to the field.

Everyone made their way into the field and took their seats anxiously waiting for the match to start. It wasn't long before everyone was seated and the match was underway. By the end of the match Ireland won 170 to 160, but Bulgaria got the snitch.

* * *

Since the match was now over everyone made their way back to the campsites. They changed into their pajamas and were soon in bed.

It seemed as if they had just fallen asleep when they were being woke up by Mr. Weasley. As they woke up they noticed they no longer heard singing but screaming.  
As they stepped out of the tent they saw people running into the woods. They were fleeing something that was moving across the field towards them. Loud jeering noises,  
roars of laughter and drunken yells is what they heard. Then there was a burst of strong green light that illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together  
with wands pointing upward were marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces as you looked at them, but then Kinsie noticed it was because their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them floating in midair there were four struggling figures being contorted into grotesque shapes. Two of the figures were very small. As the figured were illuminated one of them was the Muggle campsite manager, Mr. Roberts, so the other two must have been his wife and children. One of the marchers flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand,  
her nightdress fell down and she struggled to cover herself up.

"That's sick," Ron muttered as he watched the smallest muggle child begin to spin like a top. "This is really sick."

"We're going to help the ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted "You lot—get into the woods and stick together, I'll come and get you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie and Percy were already sprinting towards the oncoming marchers. Mr. Weasley went after them. Ministry wizards were dashing every direction towards the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming closer.

"C'mon," Fred said grabbing Ginny's hand and they all ran off towards the wood. As they looked back they saw the crowd beneath the Roberts family had gotten larger;  
they saw Ministry wizards trying to get through to the hooded wizards in the center. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the family fall.  
Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.

As they were all running Harry, Ron and Hermoine got separated from Fred, George, Ginny and Kinsie.

"I hope they're al—" Kinsie said and she tripped. "Ouch!"

"You ok?" George asked.

"Fine," she replied but my foots stuck and George walked over to help her.

"Wow, Kinsie its really stuck on something, I can't get it out." George said.

"They're coming!" Ginny exclaimed and they all looked up and saw two hooded figured walking their way.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up!" Kinsie yelled.

"Kinsie, no we can't," George argued.

"Just go, you have to get Ginny out of here!" she exclaimed and they argued no more just pulled Ginny with them and left.

Kinsie finally got her foot unstuck from whatever it was stuck in she didn't know what it was. She was trying to stand up, but her foot hurt so much she was having trouble.  
She stood up but fell down when she started to walk. She suddenly felt someone standing behind her watching her. She turned around and saw someone, a man most likely in a cloak with a hood,  
his face was masked.

"Mackenzie," the voice said. The person knew her name. "Or maybe I should say Miss. Black," they added and Kinsie gasped and he pointed his wand at her and she rose in the air with a scream.

"DAD!" Bill yelled and Mr. Weasley looked over. "Kinsie!" he said loudly pointing up and Mr. Weasley looked up.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Do our best to try and get them down without anyone getting hurt," Mr. Weasley told them and they all looked up. No one knew exactly what to do, or how to get them down without causing damage.

The wizard that Kinsie held up in the air by his wand was spinning her around in circles. He would lower his wand and let her fall a few feet before raising her back up;  
he kept doing this over and over. Then all of a sudden all they saw in the air was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. All they heard were screams. The masked men who had the muggles and Kinsie in the air ran off and they were falling. Bill pointed his wand at Kinsie and slowed her fall and finally caught her in his arms as the Muggles were lowered to safety.

"Bill," Kinsie said terrified.

"Everything is going to be ok now," he told her.

"Ok Bill, you take Kinsie back to the tent, Charlie, Percy you go with him. I'm going to find the others," Mr. Weasley said and ran off.


	6. Discussions

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. Anything you recognize came from the fourth book.

**Summary**: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**Thanks to ****for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Bill put Kinsie down.

"Come on lets go," he said and they walked slowly to the tent.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked concerned.

"I'll be fine," she answered but it was obvious she was terrified.

"Is your leg ok, you seem to be limping." Bill said.

"It hurts, I fell and my foot got stuck."

"We'll take care of that when we get to the tent." Bill told her.

"We should get your arm taken care of and do something about Percy's nose," she said shaking as they walked into their tent.

"First lets get your foot taken care of," Bill said and Kinsie sat down and Bill looked at it and began touching it, asking if it hurt.

"I don't think anything's broken, it should probably be wrapped up for a while an it'll be fine." Bill told her and waved his wand and her foot was soon wrapped up.

"Thank you," she said and she stood up and went to go get something for Bill's arm and Percy's nose. She handed Percy a towel and he held it to his nose. She then sat in front of Bill  
and held a bed sheet to his arm. A few minutes later Fred, George and Ginny burst in.

"Kinsie!" George exclaimed, "She fell in the woods and told us to go ahead without her and she never caught up."

"She's here," Charlie said, "She's a bit shaken but ok."

"What happened?"

"They had her," Bill whispered.

"No," Fred said and George walked over to her.

"Mackenzie," he said softly sitting by her. She looked at him and he saw it in her eyes. How scared she must have been and how scared she still was. He knew it was bad when  
she didn't correct him telling him her name was Kinsie not Mackenzie. She didn't say anything, she just looked back to Bill and checked on his arm. No one said anything else because  
Mr. Weasley came in with Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the mark."

"No, but we found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand."

"Harry's wand?" said Fred.

"Mr. Crouch's elf," said Percy thunderstruck.

Harry, Ron Hermoine and Mr. Weasley explained what happened in the woods.

"Well Mr. Crouch was right to get rid of an elf like that!" Percy said "Running away when he told her not to…embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry.."

"She didn't to anything—She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermoine snapped at Percy who looked very taken back.

"Hermoine a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford to have an elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" Percy said pompously.

"She didn't run amok, he just picked it up off the ground!"

"Can someone explain what that skull thing was?" Ron asked. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"I told you, its You-Know-Who's symbol Ron" Hermoine said.

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," Said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked its like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"It's only a shape in the sky." Ron said.

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark in the air whenever they killed. You have no idea the terror it inspired. Just picture coming home and finding it hovering  
over your house and knowing what you're about to find inside."

There was silence. Then Kinsie removed the sheet to check on Bill's arm and Bill said.

"Well it didn't help us tonight. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Dissapparted before we'd got near enough to unmask them.  
We did catch the Robert's before they hit the ground, they're having their memories modified right now."

"What are Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Its what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what was left of them tonight, the one's who managed to stay out of Azkaban anyway."

"We can't prove that, though it probably was," Mr. Weasley said hopelessly.

"But what were Voldermort's supporters," Harry began as everyone flinched. "Sorry. What were they doing levitating Muggles? I mean what's the point?"

"The point, Harry it's their idea of fun. Half of the Muggle killings when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun."

"But if they were Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" Ron asked.

"Use your brains Ron?" Bill said. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power and told all kinds of lies  
about him forcing them to kill and torture people. They'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they had ever been involved with him  
and went back to their daily lives…I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them do you?"

"So whoever conjured it, were they doing it to show their support for the Death Eaters or to scare them away?" Hermoine asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours. The only people who know how to conjure it were Death Eaters. Listen its late and if your mother hears what happened she'd be worried sick We'll get a  
few more hours sleep and get an early Portkey home."

* * *

Everyone went and got into their beds and soon fell asleep, everyone except Kinsie who wasn't able to sleep without having nightmares every time she closed her eyes.


	7. Back to the Burrow

* * *

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. Anything you recognize came from Goblet of Fire

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**They all woke up after a few hours of sleep and packed up to head home. They got to where the Portkeys were and there was already a crowd. But after a quick chat they took an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill. As soon as the Burrow came into view they heard a voice.

"Oh thank goodness! Oh thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley had evidently been waiting on them in the front yard and came running towards them. Her face was pale and strained and she had a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Arthur—I've been so worried."

She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck and the Daily Prophet fell out of her Limp hand onto the ground.

"You're all alright," Mrs. Weasley muttered releasing Mr. Weasley and staring at all of them with red eyes. "Oh boys…" and to everyone's surprise she seized Fred and George and pulled then both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch—Mum—you're strangling us—"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about. What if You-Know-Who got you, the last thing I said to you is that you didn't get enough O.W.L.S.? Oh Fred…George…"

"Come on now Molly, we're all okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly prying her off the twins and leading her back into the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone. "pick up that paper I want to see what it says."

They all made their way into the tiny kitchen. Bill handed his father the paper and he scanned the front page.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "_Ministry blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…dark wizards running unchecked…national disgrace…_who wrote this? Ah of course…Rita Skeeter."

"That woman has it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she said we were wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness when we should be stamping out vampires!" As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve…"

"Do us a favor Perce," said Bill yawning, "And shut up."

"I'm mentioned," Mr. Weasley said.

"Where?" Mrs. Weasley spluttered, "If I had seen that I would have known you were ok."

"Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: '_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refused to give anymore information. Whether this information will be enough to squash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods moments later remains to be seen'_ Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation. "Nobody was hurt, What was I supposed to say? There certainly will be rumors now that she's printed this." He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly I'm going to have to go into the office, this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck and I can give him my cauldron report in person.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband. "Arthur you're supposed to be on holiday. This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you!"

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suddenly. "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig dear," said Mrs. Weasley distracted. "No…No post at all."

Mrs. Weasley then looked over to Kinsie.

"Kinsie is everything ok? You've been very quiet."

"Oh I'm fine, I think I'll just go upstairs," she said softly and left.

Mrs. Weasley looked to Bill and he answered her question before she asked it.

"Death Eaters mom, they had her. She hasn't spoken much at all. She's of course still very shaken up."

"I need to go up and dump my stuff in Ron's room, so I'll check on her," Harry said.

"Alright go on," Mrs. Weasley said and Harry left.

* * *

Ron and Hermoine managed to leave not long after him. After dumping his stuff in Ron's room, Harry went to Ginny's room to talk to Kinsie. He knocked on the door.

"Kinsie, its Harry," he said opening the door to go in. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Maybe you should write to Sirius, your dad he'd want to know what happened."

"No Harry no need to make him worry," Kinsie said quietly. "They knew who I was Harry."

"Who?" he asked.

"The Death Eater knew my name, he called me Mackenzie," she told him as Ron and Hermoine came in.

"But how did he know your name?" Harry asked

"I don't know," Kinsie answered wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek. "But he knows."

George was walking up the stairs to his room and he decided that maybe he'd check on Kinsie as well before he went to rest. He went to knock on the door but heard Harry talking and stopped to listen.

"Knows what?" Harry asked.

"He knows who my dad is," she said quietly.

"What!" Ron exclaimed.

"He called me Miss. Black, He knows Sirius is my dad." she told them. "And the thing is I know that voice that spoke to me and I just can't figure out who it is."

"Kinsie, everything is going to be ok. Dumbledore will figure out something," Harry assured her and she nodded.

"There is something I haven't told any of you," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "On Saturday morning I woke up with my scar hurting again.

"Harry," Kinsie gasped, "And you've just now decided to tell us about this. No one got to say anything else because Ron interrupted.

"But—He wasn't there was he? You-Know-Who? I mean—last time your scar hurt he was at Hogwarts"

"I was dreaming about him…him and Peter…Wormtail…I can't remember but they were plotting to kill someone."

Kinsie looked at him knowing he was on the verge of saying me but didn't want to worry anyone more.

"It was only a dream," Ron said.

"Yeah but was it?" Harry said turning away. "My scar hurts and three days later Death Eaters are on the march and Voldermort's sign is in the sky again."

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"I wrote to Sirius about my scar, I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking, he'll know what to do," Ron said.

"But we have no idea where he's at," Kinsie said.

"Yeah she's right. He could be in Africa couldn't he? I mean Hedwig isn't going to make that journey in a few days." Hermoine said.

"Yeah I know," Harry said.

"Hey come have a game of quidditch. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George will play. Kinsie and Ginny can play if they want. You can try out the Wronskie Feint."

"Ron they don't want to play Quidditch, Harry's worried and tired. Kinsie doesn't feel like playing either." Hermoine said.

"Yeah I want to play hang on and I'll get my firebolt." Harry said.

"And I might like to watch," Kinsie said softly.

"Well ok let's go." Ron said.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Kinsie said and they all left.


	8. Talks with George

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were making their way downstairs to go play quidditch.

"Do you think Sirius should know about Kinsie?" Harry asked Ron and Hermoine.

"I think he would want to know," Ron said.

"She isn't going to tell him," Harry told them.

"Harry he probably already knows by now, he had to see the paper," Ron pointed out.

"I guess so," Harry sighed.

"Kinsie isn't going to tell Sirius what happened to her at the cup," Hermoine said shocked. "I hoped she might change her mind."

"She doesn't want to worry him." Harry told her.

"He's her dad, its his job," Hermoine pointed out.

"We know that."

"He'll know soon enough anyway." Hermoine said confidently.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"Do you really think Dumbledore isn't keeping in touch with Sirius and I'm positive he knows, so of course Sirius will know," Hermoine said.

* * *

When Kinsie got downstairs Ron, Harry and Hermoine hadn't made it yet. George was there.

"Hey," he said seeing Kinsie.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Charlie is already outside with Ginny, Fred and Bill." He told her. "We're waiting on Harry, Ron and Hermoine."

"Oh ok," she said.

"So how are you?" he asked, Kinsie heard the concern in his voice. She looked at him and George noticed the sparkle in her eyes wasn't there anymore, it was replaced by something else.

"I think I'd do better if everyone would stop asking me that." She answered.

"Probably so," George agreed.

"What still confuses me is why me." She said. "Why did they do this to me?" she asked. "He knew my name, the Death Eater that found me, he knew my name,"  
she confessed to George dissolving into tears. George just wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"Its ok now, You're alright now." He said trying to comfort her. It was at this time Harry, Ron and Hermoine came downstairs. George waved them away before they said  
anything and mouthed they'd be out in a minute.

* * *

"Hey where are Kinsie and George?" Bill asked.

"They'll be on their way soon," Harry answered.

"How is Kinsie after everything?" Charlie asked.

"She's a bit shaken obviously," Harry answered. "It'll take her awhile to get over this of course."

* * *

After a few minutes Kinsie pulled herself together.

"You ready to go out with everyone else?" George asked.

"Yeah lets go," Kinsie sighed and they stood up and walked outside.

"There they are," Fred said. "You ready to get started?" he asked and George nodded and Kinsie, Hermoine and Ginny sat down on the ground to watch. The girls picked their teams  
and cheered for them. Hermoine cheered for Ron, Harry and Fred. Ginny and Kinsie cheered for Bill, Charlie and George. For just a few minutes Kinsie forgot all about her problems as  
she cheered for Bill, Charlie and George. George looked down and noticed Kinsie cheering and laughing with Ginny and Hermoine. No one was really keeping score but George was  
positive that his team won and with him and Fred arguing they made their way back into the house.

"You looked like you were having fun," Bill said to Kinsie as they were walking back inside.

"I was, it felt good to take my mind off of things."

"I guess so," Bill said. "Hey if you ever need to talk or feel like talking you can always talk to me. You can even wake me up if you have to."

"Thank you," Kinsie replied.

* * *

That night Kinsie was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't get to sleep, she finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep but when she did all she had were nightmares about  
what happened at the cup and that voice. She woke up and sat straight up in bed. She looked at Ginny and Hermoine and saw they were still sleeping, so she quietly got out of  
bed and went downstairs. She decided some fresh air would do her good so she went out into the backyard. She thought about why this happened to her and did it have something to  
do with her dad. Tears ran down her cheeks, now more than ever she wished she had her dad with her. She wanted to write to him and tell him how scared she was, that even though  
she hadn't known him that long she missed him so much and couldn't wait to see him again. She was so lost in her thoughts about her dad that's he didn't hear someone come outside.

"Kinsie," a voice said and she turned around startled.

"George,' she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some air."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked concerned.

"Nightmares," she answered.

"Anything I can do?"

"No."

"You keep thinking about how that Death Eater knew your name don't you?"

"Yes, I mean its not like I'm someone everyone knows."

"Kinsie, we may never know how he knew your name or who he was."

"I wish I had my dad with me," Kinsie confessed.

"But he can't exactly be here can he?" George asked. "With him being on the run and all."

"Yeah, we don't even know where he is," Kinsie said. "Wait how did you know?"

"I overheard you talking to Harry, Ron and Hermoine, telling them how the Death Eater called you Miss. Black," He confessed and he took a step closer to her and took her hand in his.  
"Tell me about him, the truth."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Kinsie said. "None of your friends, girlfriends, family, not even Harry, Ron or Hermoine can know that you know. I mean Cedric doesn't even know, I can't tell him."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone anything."

"Last year the people I believed to be my parents were killed. Dumbledore found out some news, which he told me when I returned from their funeral. He told me I was adopted,  
that my Mom's name was Isabella Sharpe and that I looked like her. He said my dad's name was Sirius Black," she told him. "I was upset naturally knowing my father was a convicted  
murderer and responsible for Harry's parents death."

"I bet," George said and Kinsie went on telling him about Buckbeak and then getting into the Shrieking Shack and that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. She also told him how her dad,  
Harry's Dad, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were friends in school.

"Peter Pettigrew, the guy he killed!" George said in shock.

"He didn't kill him, Peter's not dead," she said. "Peter was Scabbers, he is Scabbers."

"Ron's Rat?" He asked.

"Yes, we all saw him. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Lupin and my dad. He got away transformed when Lupin turned into a werewolf and that's why my dad had to run. He had to run to  
avoid getting caught, he's innocent and we have to clear his name."

"Kinsie."

"You know I almost had my real dad and Harry almost had a real home but Peter escaped and ruined it all," she told George sinking to the ground.

"Kinsie I'm so sorry," he said kneeling beside her.

"You believe me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, you couldn't make that up or anything," George said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," she said. "I just wish I had my dad here, I want him here with me so much. I need him." She said crying.

"Kinsie, I know you do," He said and he put his arms around her and she leaned against him. "One day you'll have your dad with you." He whispered.

"I really hope so," she said.

"I guess you should try and get some sleep,"

"Yeah I guess so," she said and stood up. "Good night George."

"Good night Kinsie."

"Thank you," she said softly and walked back inside the house.

* * *

Kinsie didn't sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she had the same nightmare about the cup. The next morning at breakfast she could barely stay awake.  
She excused herself from the table and went upstairs.

"I hope she's ok," Mrs. Weasley said worried.

"I don't think she slept much at all last night," Hermoine said.

"I know she was downstairs when I got up to get something to drink," George said. "I'll go see how she is," he said and got up from the table and went upstairs.

"Kinsie," George said knocking on the bedroom door. "Kinsie, I'm coming in," he told her opening the door. When he went inside he saw her lying on the bed. He walked over.

"Kinsie," he said again and she rolled over and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you sleep any last night?" he asked. She could tell he was worried.

"Not much, I kept having the same nightmare every time I close my eyes," she told him. "I just can't fall asleep, I don't know why." She told him. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight." She added.

"Kinsie," George began as there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kinsie, Cedric's here to see you," she told her.

"Really, Cedric's here?" she asked and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Alright I'll be right down," she said and got up off the bed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I look horrible," she said, "You can so tell I didn't sleep last night," she added running her fingers through her hair and then left to go downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Cedric waiting in the kitchen. George wasn't far behind her.

"Kinsie!" he said jumping up when he saw her. "I've been so worried about you, I wanted to come over yesterday but my dad told me I should wait until today. I'm sorry if it's to early," he said.

"Its not to early I was up," she told him, "Come on lets go for a walk outside." She said and Cedric nodded and took her hand in his and they walked outside.

Charlie walked over to George

"You really do like her don't you?" Charlie asked.

"It doesn't matter if I do," George said. "She has Cedric and Kinsie and I are just friends."


	9. I'm Not Going to Break

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Kinsie and Cedric walked outside together.

"So," Cedric said not really knowing what to say. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she said, "I didn't sleep much last night," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "If there is anything you need just tell me."

"I don't know what I need." She sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Kinsie, I'm not exactly sure what to say, I love you more than anything and I feel helpless."

"Its enough that you're here," she told him, he shifted uncomfortably and looked around.

"Kinsie, you look really tired, maybe you should go and try to rest." Cedric suggested. "I'll see you later," he told her and she nodded. He leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers,  
"I'll check on you later," he told her and left. Kinsie watched him leave and Kinsie sat down under the tree. George came out a few minutes later.

"He didn't stay very long," George said and Kinsie looked up.

"No he didn't," she said and he sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think he's uncomfortable around me now, He doesn't know what to say to me," Kinsie told George, she was looking away from him, trying not to cry. She didn't want him to see her cry again.

"Kinsie, everyone's a bit shaken up after the what happened. I know you are because unlike the muggles you didn't have your memory modified, you remember everything that happened to you,"  
he said touching her hand that was on the ground, she looked at him. "I know it had to be scary to relive what happened every time you closed your eyes last night." He said and she nodded.

"I didn't know what was going to happen. When he put me in the air and started spinning me around then he started dropping me and raising me back up. I thought he was going to let me fall and die or something," she said not able to stop the tears.

"Kinsie," George said wiping her eyes. "I just wish I knew what I could do to help you."

"There really isn't anything you can do, I just need time I guess," she said quietly.

"Well while you are taking time, I'm here if you need anything," he told her.

"I know, you've been there since it happened and I'm glad that you were."

* * *

That night Kinsie still wasn't able to sleep, so she got up like the night before and went downstairs. She fixed herself something to drink and went outside. She sat down and took a drink of her drink.  
She was so tired but couldn't sleep without nightmares so she was forced to stay awake. George came out a few minutes later.

"Can't sleep huh?" he asked sitting beside her.

"What's the point of even trying, I'm so tired but I just can't seem to sleep."

"Maybe you should try to rest in the daytime until you feel better," George suggested.

"I don't know that would just mess everything else up."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he agreed. "I just wish I could do something more."

"You don't need to, you've already done so much," she told him.

"What have I done."

"You're here now. You're like the only person who actually talks to me."

"Cedric talks to you, Harry talks to you,"

"They talk at me, not to me," she told him. "Its like they are so afraid they are going to say the wrong thing. They're uncomfortable around me and I don't blame them," she sighed setting her cup down  
and running her fingers through her hair. "Its just you're the only person who still treats me somewhat normal, I'm not going to break." She told him. "I haven't been me for the past two days and what happened mixed with the fact that I haven't slept any since it happened and that was two days ago, its like I'm lost or something." She told him. "I don't even know what I'm saying right now."

"You're confused Kinsie and being confused and scared right now is completely normal."

"Maybe, I just wish my dad was here,' she said rubbing her hand over her eye. "Maybe he'd know why this happened."

"I know having your dad here would make this better on you and you know he does want to be here," George said and she nodded wiping away single tear that ran down her left cheek.  
"I don't know much about your dad except what you've told me," He went on, "But you know if there was anyway he could be here with you, he would."

"I know," she whispered.

"Until you can see your dad again would you settle for a friend who cares about you very much?"

"Of course," Kinsie said.

"And once we get back to Hogwarts Dumbledore will know what to do."

"I wish I didn't have to go back. Everyone's going to treat me differently."

"I know and I'm sorry that you'll have to go through that, but you'll be ok."

."I know," she said. " But I don't know what I would have done without you," Kinsie told him and they were quiet for awhile.

"We should probably get inside, the sun will be up soon," George told her.

"Alright," Kinsie agreed and they went inside.

* * *

Once they were inside Kinsie still wasn't able to sleep. Ginny and Hermoine woke up a few hours later and looked at her.

"You didn't sleep last night," Hermoine said.

"Nope," Kinsie replied. "I'm going to stay up here and try to rest. Will you tell everyone?"

"Of course," Ginny said and after getting dressed they went downstairs.

Everyone was around the table getting ready to eat. George looked extremely tired.

"Where's Kinsie?" Bill asked.

"Resting," Ginny answered, "She didn't sleep last night."

"We should let her rest if she can," Mrs. Weasley said and looked at George. "George dear, are you alright?"

"Just tired I was up most of the night talking to Kinsie. She needed someone to talk to." George said yawning.

"Well I'm glad someone can be there for her," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah me to," George said. "If its ok, I'd like to go get some sleep," he added.

"Go ahead dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you," George said and he went upstairs. He stopped at the door to Ginny's room. He opened the door and saw Kinsie sitting on the bed.

"You're not resting," he yawned.

"I wish I could," she told him. "I'm sorry I kept you up, you look tired."

"It's ok, I'm going to rest now." He told her.

"Enjoy your nap," she told him. He turned around but then thought again and walked over to her and he sat down on the bed.

"Would it helped if I stayed with you?" George asked.

"It might. I don't know."

"Well its worth a shot," he told her yawning again. He stretched out on the bed, she looked over at him. The only guy she had ever shared a bed with was Cedric and that was totally different than this.  
"Is this ok? Its not going to make you comfortable is it?" he asked. "Because nothing's going to happen."

"I know and it's fine," she said and laid down beside him. She looked at him and scooted closer to him and finally rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Kinsie felt different, almost like she was safe.

"Are you ok?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so," she told him and she finally relaxed and they both drifted off to sleep.


	10. In the same bed

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Kinsie and George had been asleep for about an hour when Cedric stopped by. Mrs. Weasley led him inside.

"Hello Dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at him. "I think she's sleeping, she finally was able to fall asleep, I'll send someone to check and see if she's awake." Mrs. Weasley told him.  
"Hermoine, do you mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course not," Hermoine said and she went on the stairs.

"I think I'll go check on George," Bill said and followed Hermoine up the stairs. Hermoine reached the bedroom and opened the door.

"Um Bill, you don't have to go check on George," Hermoine told him. "He's here."

"What!" he exclaimed and walked over. He looked in Ginny's room and saw her and George sleeping together on the bed. Hermoine closed the door.

"Your not going to say anything to Cedric are you?" Hermoine asked.

"But she's in bed with George!" Bill said.

"She's not doing anything wrong and she hasn't slept in like what three days. And if sleeping next to George is going to help her rest we should just let it go." Hermoine told him. "Just wait  
until they wake up and then talk to her," Hermoine said.

"Fine," Bill said. "Lets go tell Cedric she's sleeping." He added and they went downstairs.

"I'm sorry Cedric she's sleeping and I think we should let her," Hermoine told him.

"Ok I don't want to wake her up, you will tell her I stopped by."

"Yes of course," Bill told him.

"Ok thank you," Cedric said and left.

"Such a nice boy," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

* * *

A few hours later Kinsie woke up and found herself staring into George's eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

"You sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, I feel a little better now," she told him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Your Welcome," he told her smiling as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I think I'm hungry," Kinsie told him.

"Yeah I wonder what time it is?" George asked as he sat up.

"I don't know, maybe we should go downstairs," Kinsie suggested.

"Alright let's go," George said and they got up and went downstairs.

"Kinsie did you finally get some rest?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes I did," she told her sitting down and Mrs. Weasley brought her some food, George sat down beside her and she brought him something to eat as well.

"Cedric stopped by to see you," Mrs. Weasley told her as she gave George and Kinsie something to drink. "We didn't want to wake you up, you were finally sleeping.  
He said he'd try to come back later."

"Oh, thank you for letting me sleep," Kinsie said quietly.

"You look so much better now that you've gotten some sleep," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Thank you," Kinsie said and began to eat.

* * *

Kinsie and George had finished eating and everyone was just sort of doing their own thing. Kinsie was reading when Bill came over to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Kinsie looked up at him.

"Yeah," she said closing her book. She looked up at him.

"Alone," he said and she nodded and stood up and followed Bill outside.

"What's up?" Kinsie asked confused.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm not following you. Tell me what you are talking about." Kinsie said confused.

"You and George?" he stated.

"Ok what about me and George?" she asked.

"I know about you two, I know you were in bed together."

"We were sleeping Bill and that's it." She told him. "I was finally able to sleep."

"What was so different about having George with you?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, I was finally able to sleep, why can't you just leave it alone," Kinsie asked covering her face with her hands.

"Because I know you have some kind of feelings for George and I know how he feels about you." Kinsie looked at him.

"Bill stop," Kinsie said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "There's nothing going on with me and George and nothing will happen between us."

"Oh because of Cedric?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Yes because I love Cedric and I want to be with him," Kinsie told Bill. "I don't want to ruin what Cedric and I have."

"But you could."

"I'm not planning on it," Kinsie sighed, crossing her arms.

"We do a lot of things we don't plan on. I'm sure George never planned on kissing you last year, you never planned on living here, We never thought you'd be attacked by Death Eaters.."

"I know," Kinsie sighed. "I know," she added running her fingers through her hair. "What happened, George and I sleeping together, in the same bed, fully clothed, where nothing happened;  
Cedric would take it the wrong way." She explained. "You just don't get what George has been, what he's done for me since the cup."

"Explain it to me then," Bill said sitting down and Kinsie let out a sigh and sat beside him.

"He's been the only person who has really talked to me, everyone else has talked at me not really to me. He's listened to me and treated me somewhat normally."

"Kinsie I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much at all since the cup. I guess I didn't know what to say to you." He said and touched her hand.

"Its ok," she told him squeezing his hand.

* * *

When Kinsie got back inside George was the only one in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and everyone else had went to their rooms to wait for their turn for a shower.  
Kinsie went over and picked up her book and sat down on the couch, Bill went upstairs. George walked over and sat beside her.

"Everything ok?" George asked and she nodded. George took the book from her and closed it, then laid it down on the table.

"What?" she asked.

"What did he want?" George asked.

"You always so nosey?" Kinsie asked smiling.

"No, not usually." He told her. "Kinsie…"

"He saw us in bed together," Kinsie told him.

"He didn't tell Cedric," he asked.

"No he didn't. But he knew how you felt about me," she began.

"He does," George said nodding.

"Bill also said I had to have some feelings for you, but he's…"

"Is he wrong?" George asked.

"George it doesn't matter if he's right or wrong. You know I'm with Cedric."

"Yes I know, but it does matter to me," he told her.

"George," Kinsie said looking away. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, "I mean if I say no that he's not right you'll be disappointed. If I say yes that he is right nothing can happen,"  
she told him holding her hands up.

"I know, I know, but I want to know. I just want to know if he is right," George said touching her face.

"What if I said he was?" she whispered.

"Well is he?" George asked cautiously.

"What good is it going to do either of us for you to know?"

"At least I'd know."

"I can't do this know," Kinsie said and got up and went outside. George sighed frustrated and followed her.

"Kinsie I didn't mean to upset you," George said as he walked over to stand behind her.

"I'm not upset," she told him crossing her arms.

"Look at me," George said touching her shoulder and she turned around.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Alright." He added touching her face and she nodded.

"Cedric," she said seeing him walking into the yard. George turned around.

"I'll go then," George said and he went inside.

* * *

"Kinsie did you finally get some sleep?" Cedric asked.

"Yes I feel so much better."

"You look better."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"So what were you and George doing?" Cedric asked.

"Nothing, just talking," Kinsie told him.

"It didn't look like nothing," Cedric said.

"Cedric don't do this,' Kinsie said.

"Kinsie, I love you," Cedric told her.

"I love you to," Kinsie told him confused as to why he just said that. Cedric smiled and kissed her.

"Does your dad like me?" Kinsie asked. "I get the feeling he doesn't, the way he looks at me."

"It doesn't matter," Cedric told her. "Don't worry about that."

"If he didn't like me before, how could he possibly want you around me now?"

"Kinsie he just doesn't know you," Cedric told her.

"Don't give me that," Kinsie told him. "He probably doesn't want you around me does he."

"Since the cup, truthfully, no he doesn't." Cedric told her. Kinsie bit her bottom lip. "But that doesn't matter, I told him I wanted to be here and I am here. I'm not going anywhere Kinsie.  
I love you to much."

"You're like the most amazing guy ever," Kinsie told him wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest.


	11. In the Shower

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

When Kinsie got back inside no one was downstairs so she went up and into the room she was sharing with Hermoine and Ginny.

"Hey," Kinsie said and sat down on the bed. "Is anyone in the shower?"

"I don't think so," Hermoine answered and Kinsie jumped up and grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

George was hoping he could get into the shower next but when he walked down the hall he heard water running and turned back around. After about twenty minutes he gathered  
his clothes and walked back down the hall. He didn't hear water running anymore so he knocked and when no one said anything he opened the door to the bathroom and went inside  
and locked it. He didn't notice anyone inside and that the shower curtain was pulled closed. George started to undress and when he was undressed he turned around and saw Kinsie, she was wet from her shower and she had a towel wrapped around her body.

Kinsie got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. When she looked though she saw George undressing to take a shower, not noticing she was still in here. She wanted to yell out and tell him she was still in here but she couldn't find her voice or take her eyes off of him. She would have never guessed that he had a very nice body.

"Kinsie," George said, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Sorry," She apologized and looked away and closed her eyes.

"Kinsie, open your eyes and look at me,"

"I can't, I shouldn't," she said shaking her head.

"But you already have," George smirked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You have a great body," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Thank you," George said smiling and Kinsie blushed. "I think its only fair, I get to see you to," George told her and stood in front of her and reached his hands over and touched her towel.  
When she didn't stop him, he pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. George's eyes wandered over her body and Kinsie nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"We shouldn't do this," she whispered and bent down to pick up her towel.

"Kinsie," George whispered grabbing her hand, she looked up at him.

"I shouldn't," she told him and stood up and wrapped her towel around her. "Enjoy your shower," she told him and grabbed her clothes and ran out. She ran all the way to Ginny's room and  
was glad to see it was empty when she went inside. She quickly dressed and went downstairs. When she got downstairs everyone was there but George.

"Have you seen George?" Charlie asked.

"NO!" Kinsie said loudly.

"Ok," Charlie said slowly looking around.

"You ok Kinsie?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly as George came down the stairs. She looked over at him then quickly looked away. George let out a sigh.

"Alright everyone let's eat," Mrs. Weasley said and they all went and sat down at the table to have dinner.

* * *

After eating Kinsie went outside. She was thinking about what happened in the bathroom with her and George. _Why didn't I stop _George_ from undressing? _She asked herself.  
_Because you like the way he looks and you wanted to see him. No that's not it, you love Cedric. But George did look good undressed. _

"I'm a horrible person," Kinsie said to herself.

"Kinsie are you alright?" someone asked and she turned around. "Bill, yeah I'm fine."

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm feeling much better now and I'm going to be ok." She assured him.

"Alright then, you can talk to me if you need to," Bill told her. "It may not seem like it but I can be a good listener."

"I know you can," Kinsie smiled. "Thank you." She said and she stepped forward and hugged him.

"I'm going inside, you coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay out here for a while," she told him.

"Alright, I'll see you inside then," Bill said and he left. Kinsie sat down on the ground, she didn't know if she could even look at George again after today.

* * *

A few minutes later someone came outside and sat beside Kinsie. She looked over and it was Charlie.

"So, George told me what happened," Charlie stated.

"Oh," Kinsie said.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I am, I just don't know what's wrong with me," Kinsie told him. "Why I didn't tell George I was still in there? Why did I let him undress?"

"I don't know the answers to those questions. But here's one, What about Cedric?"

"I love him," Kinsie said immediately.

"But there's something with you and George. I see it and I've told George he should forget about it but apparently he isn't," Charlie told her.

"No he's not," Kinsie sighed and let out a small laugh. "Its funny, I never even had a boyfriend until last year. Cedric's my first boyfriend."

"I find that hard to believe, you're so pretty."

"Well thank you but its true." She admitted. "But then Cedric and I started dating and Cedric's dad doesn't like me anyway."

"Why not?"

"I have no clue, Cedric won't tell me the real reason," Kinsie sighed.


	12. We'll Just Forget about Everything

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Charlie went inside and Kinsie decided to stay outside maybe she could get some alone time. All she could think about was George's body, George's great body,  
George's perfect body. He was going to make some girl very happy one day. She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. She looked up,  
It was George. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," George apologized.

"For what, I'm as much to blame, if not more to blame."

"Why do you say that?"

"I let you take your clothes off, I didn't say anything to let you know I was still there."

"And why didn't you?"

"I don't know." She said, "It was like I couldn't say anything."

"So do you think there is any way we can forget we saw each other naked?" George asked hopefully.

"No," Kinsie said shaking her head.

"I didn't think so," George said quickly and they were quiet for a while. "So how's everything with Cedric?"

"It's good," Kinsie replied. "His dad doesn't like me, but that's ok with me."

"No its not, I can tell by the tone of your voice," George said firmly. "Why doesn't he like you?" George asked confused.

"Cedric never said a real, definite reason. I mean after the cup his dad didn't want him to see me, but he is anyway."

"Well at least he's standing up for his feelings for you," George pointed out.

"Yeah he is, for now. But how long can he go against his father?"

"I guess we'll see," George said with a slight smile.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course," George said.

"Why are you, I mean I guess what I'm trying to say is why are you paying all this attention to me," she asked pulling her legs to her and wrapping her arms around them.  
"You are attractive, talented, nice, considerate, you're a great guy," she said. "I mean you can find a girlfriend that's single."

"Well I don't like anyone right now."

"Ok so why me?" she asked looking at him.

"Why not you?" George asked. "You're beautiful, sweet, talented. You're amazing, why wouldn't I like you?"

"I don't know," she said tucking her hair behind her ears. "I mean no guy ever really paid attention to me before and within the past year there was Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Cedric, and you."

"Maybe they were interested in you before and they never told you until last year."

"I doubt it," Kinsie told him and she stood up. George stood up as well. "I think I'm going inside," she told him.

"Yeah I'll just go in to," George said and they both went inside. When they got inside no one was there except Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is everyone?" Kinsie asked.

"Fred went to his room, who knows what he is doing. Hermoine is upstairs studying and Ginny is upstairs as well. Everyone decided to go upstairs early." Mrs. Weasley said she turned to George.  
"Your dad just got home so I'm going up as well."

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley," Kinsie said.

"Goodnight mom," George told her.

"Good night," she said and went up the stairs.

"Your dad hasn't been home much since the cup. He's working himself to hard."

"Yeah he is, but that's my dad. He feels he has to make up for what he said."

"Its not his fault about what that awful woman wrote in the paper." Kinsie said getting upset.

"Yeah I know," George said and Kinsie walked into the other room and sat on the couch. George sat beside her.

"I never got to tell you, you ran off before I could say anything."

"What?" Kinsie asked confused.

"You look really good without your clothes on," George said smiling.

"I'm trying to forget about that, we need to stop bringing it up."

"I'm not going to forget it," George told her.

"Yeah you will, you'll find some girl who'll make you forget all about me," she said confidently.

"You sound so sure about that."

"I am." Kinsie told him smiling.

"Ok so maybe you're right," he said. "So is Cedric a good kisser?" George asked.

"Yes," Kinsie said firmly. "And don't ask the next question you're thinking of asking."

"Ok," George said defensive.

"I'm sorry, but I love Cedric and do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you," George said raising his eyebrows. "Yet." He added.

"Stop," Kinsie said hitting him playfully on the arm. George grabbed her hand and then intertwined their fingers together. Kinsie looked at him,  
She didn't know why he was so interested in her.

"Just don't deny that there is something between us," George whispered. "I know you feel something even if you refuse to admit it." He added, he never took his eyes off of her.

"What if I do?" she asked. "It doesn't matter, I mean I have Cedric, I love Cedric and…"

"I have no one," George finished.

"You could have someone if you wanted to."

"Yeah, but who I want is you," George said determined.

"You don't give up do you?" Kinsie asked.

"Nope," George replied smiling at her. "And I'm fixing to kiss you and if you don't want that you should tell me to stop right now," George said and he looked into her eyes,  
Kinsie didn't say anything. George smiled at her silence and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kinsie sighed when she felt his lips on hers. George released her hand and  
ran his hand up her arm, stopping on her shoulder before running his fingers through her hair. Kinsie ran her hands up George's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he  
ran his hands down and rested them on her waist before pulling her closer to him. George ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Kinsie's lips parted slightly and George pushed his tongue  
inside her mouth and their tongues danced together before Kinsie pulled away.

"George …I….We…" Kinsie said breathlessly.

"We should be doing this," He replied breathlessly and claimed her lips once again. George was right Kinsie did feel something for him, but she shouldn't.  
George gently lowered her onto the couch and soon he was looking down at her.

"George we can't…I can't…. We shouldn't…Not on your mom's couch…" Kinsie said and George looked down at her.

"We can go somewhere else," George said.

"No, I can't do this. I'm a horrible person for even thinking about it." Kinsie told him and she saw the disappointment on his face. "I'm so sorry," Kinsie told him and  
George noted that she actually did sound sorry. George sat up and Kinsie sat up beside.

"So does Cedric realize how lucky he is?" George asked.

"I don't know, but I'll remind him next time I see him," Kinsie joked.

"I'm going to just go up and go to bed then," George said and he went upstairs without saying anything else

* * *

Over the next few days George seemed to be ignoring Kinsie. This wasn't what she wanted, not that she even knew what she wanted. She was wondering if she should  
talk to George about what happened before they left for Hogwarts or if she should just let it go. But Kinsie being who she was just couldn't let it go. George was outside reading  
a book today so Kinsie decided she would talk to him today, they had to catch the train to Hogwarts tomorrow and she didn't want to go back to school with him mad at her.

"George," Kinsie said.

"Hmmm," George said not really acknowledging her or looking up at her.

"George," Kinsie said again as she sat down beside him. When he still didn't look at her, she took his book from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" George asked upset. "I was reading that."

"We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow and we need to talk," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, "You've said everything you had to say."

"George please listen to me," Kinsie pleaded.

"What do you want to say now?" he asked letting out a frustrated groan and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you when I told you we can't be together," she said. "But you know it's true, it wouldn't be right," she added. "No matter how it feels," she told him seeing  
he was about to say something. "I care about you so much."

"And I care about you to and I'm going to be ok."

"I know you are," she smiled. "We're ok then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're ok," she assured her as her Owl Araina flew over to her.

"That must be for you," George said and Kinsie took the letter and Araina rested beside her.

"My dad," she whispered and opened the letter.

_Kinsie, _

_ Hope this letter finds you doing better. Dumbledore wrote to me and explained what happened to you at the cup. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you like a father should.  
When you get to Hogwarts you need to go to Dumbledore and tell him exactly what happened. I was going to head back so I could be closer to you and Harry in case  
something else happened. However, Dumbledore insisted I stay put with Buckbeak for the time being, so I'll listen for once. Be careful and write back so I'll know you're ok._

_ Love, _

_ DAD_

"He doesn't need to come back, he'll get caught." Kinsie said worried.

"He said he's staying put for now," George told her.

"I'm going to write back," she told him. "Come with me."

"Ok," he said and they went inside and upstairs. Kinsie sat down to write her letter.

_Dad,_

_ I'm doing much better now than I was after the cup. The strange thing about what happened is that the Death Eater knew my name and that I was your daughter.  
Like I said I'm better now, actually getting some sleep. I don't know how I would have made it though, without George. He's one of the twins and its because of him that  
I'm able to sleep now and that I'm getting back to being somewhat to how I was before the cup. Take care of yourself and STAY PUT!!! I will be fine; Dumbledore will know what to do._

_ LOVE,_

_ KINSIE_

"That sound ok?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes," George said and she walked over to her owl. "You up for another trip?" she asked and the Araina hooted and she attached the letter to her foot.  
"Find my dad ok," she told Araina and she flew off.

"You wrote that you don't know how you would have made it without me. That I'm the reason you're ok now and that you are sleeping," George stated.  
"How is that?" he asked sitting on her bed. Kinsie walked over and sat beside him.

"It's the fact that you were here from the beginning. I didn't sleep any until the day you slept beside me and held me in your arms. That day I felt like everything was going  
to be ok and that I would be ok. I felt safe." She explained. "That's how I'm able to sleep."

"How?"

"I pretend you're beside me and I'm able to fall asleep." She admitted looking away. "I know that sounds strange."

"What sounds strange is that it isn't Cedric helping you sleep at night, its me."

"I know it should be Cedric, but I don't get why its you," she said. "I mean I think I get it but I don't understand why."

"Just admit it then Kinsie, you basically already have," George said. "Admit that there is something between us even if nothing can happen."

"Fine George, I feel something for you." Kinsie said. "There is something between us, but we can't do anything about it."

"Ok," George said.

"That's it?" Kinsie asked shocked, "That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?" George asked. "We can only be friends, that is what you said."

"Yes that's what I said."

"Ok then, we'll just go to school tomorrow and pretend nothing happened," He told her. "And no one will ever know what happened between us.  
That we kissed a few times and saw each other naked."

"Like I'm ever going to forget about that."

George smiled, "I know, me either."


	13. Back to Hogwarts

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

The next day everyone drug their trunks downstairs. Kinsie took her empty owl cage because Araina was still delivering her message to Sirius.  
They all had to cram into two taxi's because Mr. Weasley was at work and there were no Ministry cars available. They got to King's cross and made their  
way to platform 9 ¾. Kinsie, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George and Ginny said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill.

"Hey Kinsie," Katie said.

"Oh hey Katie." She said smiling.

"Ok what's up?" Katie asked. "I mean are you ok? I heard what happened to you at the cup."

"I'm better than I was and I'm going to be fine." She said, "But I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Katie asked.

"We need to talk alone, later and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I tell you."

"Ok, I promise." Katie said as they ran into Cedric.

"Kinsie, I was looking for you," Cedric said. "Hello Katie."

"Hi Cedric," Katie replied.

"We'll talk later," Kinsie said and she left with Cedric.

"I've already got a compartment for us," Cedric told her, leading the way toward the end of the train. They were almost to the end of the train before he stopped  
and opened the door and Kinsie went inside and Cedric followed shutting the door behind him. Kinsie sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back over to see you the past few days," Cedric apologized sitting down beside her.

"It's ok Cedric."

"It's my dad," Cedric began but Kinsie interrupted him.

"He doesn't like me, He's never going to like me is he?" She asked and looked away from him.

"Kinsie I don't know why he doesn't like you," he told her and he put his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. "But I love you."

"I don't deserve to have someone like you love me," Kinsie said tears now running down her cheeks.

"Of course you do, Why would you say that?" Cedric asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Because its true," she said.

"No its not," he said. "My dad will come around," he assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"You think so?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes I do," Cedric said wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "He just needs to get to know you better."

"What is it about me he doesn't like?" Kinsie asked. "Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? I mean is it the fact I live with the Weasleys or that I don't really have parents."  
She asked frustrated. "I mean I know what happened to me at the cup only makes him want you to stay away from me more."

"Kinsie you are pretty enough and smart enough. My dad likes the Weasley's that has nothing at all to do with it," Cedric assured her. "My dad would never not like you because you don't have parents." He added.

"Then what is it?"

"What happened to you at the cup has a lot to do with it I think. I mean in my dad's eyes no one will ever be good enough for me I guess."

"That makes me feel a little better that your dad thinks no one will ever be good enough for you," she said.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks or what anyone else thinks. What matters is what I think," he told her. "And I think your good enough for me and I love you."

"I love you to," Kinsie told him and Cedric leaned forward and kissed her.

"If you want to go and talk to Katie now it's ok," Cedric told her.

"No I can talk to her later, I'll stay here with you now," Kinsie said and as she looked at him she remembered why she fell in love with him. He was sweet, considerate and  
he treated her better than any other guy had treated her; until George. Kinsie leaned against him and Cedric wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there anyway I can see you tonight?"

"I might be able to arrange that," Kinsie smiled.

When the train stopped it was raining.

"I'm glad we don't have to cross the lake," Kinsie said as her and Cedric boarded a horseless carriage.

* * *

Once everyone got inside Hogwarts they headed to the Great Hall for the Welcome back Feast. They all settled down and waited for the sorting, when it was over  
Dumbledore stood up and the food appeared on the table and everyone started to eat. As they were eating an owl flew over to Kinsie and she took the letter from it  
and it flew away. Kinsie opened the letter.

"Its from Dumbledore," she told Harry who was sitting next to her. "He wants to see me in his office once the feast is over."

"Good luck," Harry said. "Maybe he'll have some answers for you."

"I hope so," Kinsie sighed and went back to eating.

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up.

"I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filtch has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden in the castle has been extended to  
include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises 437 items and can be viewed in Mr. Filtch's office, if anybody would like to check it,"  
Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "I will remind you the Forest is out-of-bounds as if the village of Hogsmeade to everyone below third year." He said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you  
the Inter-House Quidditch Cup Will not take place this year." Everyone looked at Dumbledore to stunned to speak, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing  
throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy—but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely, I have great pleasure in announcing that this year—"  
But the doors to the Great Hall banged open and a man stood in the doorway leaning on a staff, he was wearing a black traveling cloak. Everyone turned to look at him. He lowered  
his hood and a flash of lightening illuminated the ceiling. He shook his dark grey hair and walked toward the teacher's table. A dull clunk echoed through the hall on his every other step.  
He walked towards Dumbledore lightening flashed across the ceiling throwing his face into sharp relief, a face unlike any had seen.

"Oh," Kinsie gasped.

It looked as though it had been carved out of wood by someone who only had a vague idea of what a face looked like. His eyes made him the most frightening. One was small, dark and beady.  
The other was large, round and vivid electric blue. It was moving ceaselessly without blinking and was rolling up and down and from side to side. Then it rolled right over pointing  
towards the back of his head so all they could see was whiteness.

The man reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand, Dumbledore shook it. Then he gestured the man to an empty seat on his right side. He sat down and pulled a plate of sausages to him, Sniffing them before finally eating.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said brightly. The only people who clapped were Hagrid and Dumbledore.

Moody seemed indifferent to his not so warm Welcome and ignoring the pumpkin juice in front of him and reached into his cloak and pulled out a hip flask and took a drink.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. This event has not been held for over a century.  
It is my pleasure to inform you the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

"The tension that filled the hall broke as everyone laughed.

"I assure you I am not," Dumbledore chuckled. "Some of you may not know what the Triwizard tournament involves so I will explain. It was established 700 years ago as a  
friendly competition between the three largest European Schools of wizardry; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected from each school and the  
champions compete in three magical tasks. The schools took turns hosting it once every five years and was an excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and  
wizards of different nationalities, until the death toll mounted so high it was discontinued." Dumbledore said pausing. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here  
with their list of contenders in October and the selection of champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the  
glory of their school and thousands galleons prize money." He said, he went on to explain only those of age could enter the competition and then sent everyone off to bed and  
sat down to talk to Moody as everyone left.

"I have to get to Dumbledore's office," Kinsie said.

"We'll wait up for you," Harry told her.

"Thanks," she said and she walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Cedric," she said when she got over there. "I have to go meet Dumbledore and I don't know how long its going to take."

"Oh," Cedric said slightly disappointed. "We can meet tomorrow or something."

"Ok see you tomorrow," Kinsie smiled and walked away.


	14. Talking to Katie

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**When Kinsie got to Dumbledore's office he hadn't arrived yet, so she took a seat in front of his desk. His phoenix soon flew down and rested on the desk right in front of her.

"Fawkes," she said amazed at his beauty. She reached out a hand and he let her stroke his feathers. Dumbledore came in minutes later.

"My apologies Miss. Lewis, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No I haven't," Kinsie said as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and Fawkes flew over next to him.

"We both know why I have asked you here. So tell me exactly what happened at the cup."

"Well George, Fred and Ginny and I got separated from Harry, Ron and Hermoine as we were running. I fell and my foot got stuck. There were two Death Eaters walking towards us,  
so I told Fred and George to get Ginny away and that I would catch up later. They didn't want to leave me but I insisted, they did for Ginny," she explained. "So I finally got my foot unstuck  
and I tried to stand up but I fell down. I got this feeling someone was behind me and when I turned around there was a Death Eater behind me." Kinsie looked at Dumbledore,  
he was listening intently, he hadn't made a sound or interrupted her at all. "Well then one of them spoke to me."

"What did he say Miss. Lewis?"

"He knew my name," she said her eyes starting to fill with tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He called me Mackenzie," she told him opening her eyes. "Then he said or  
should I say Miss. Black, then he pointed his wand at me and I was in the air."

"So this Death Eater knew your name and the fact that Sirius is your father."

"Yes sir and professor, the voice sounded oddly familiar."

"But you haven't placed it yet?" he asked

"No sir," she replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out what that Death Eater wanted with you. At first I thought it might be his idea of fun," Dumbledore sighed laying his hands on his desk. "But after what you've just  
told me it almost makes it personal in a way."

"Someone torturing me as a way to get back at my dad or is it something more?" she asked quietly.

"It could be that. The Death Eater most likely knew your father. There is a lot you don't know about Sirius' family. None of which I have the time to go into tonight," he said silencing her  
question before she asked it. "But soon," he told her. "I think there is something more than just getting back at your father, but I could be wrong." He said. "I am correct when I say you  
received 9 O.W.L.S.?"

"Yes sir but that has nothing to do with it, does it?" she asked confused.

"It might. From what I understand you excel at Potions and Transfiguration especially."

"Yes sir but…"

"I have no definite idea why this has happened to you, I have many theories one seems as impossible as the next. But know," Dumbledore said looking straight at her.  
"Just know that as long as I am breathing you will be safe."

"Yes sir I know that," Kinsie told him.

"I will let you go get some rest, I will send an owl when I need to speak with you again."

"Yes sir, thank you," Kinsie said and she left.

* * *

When Kinsie got to the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermoine and Ron were waiting for her.

"Well what did he say?" Harry asked quickly.

"That he really doesn't know. He has ideas, all of which seem impossible," Kinsie told them sitting on the couch. Harry sat beside her, Ron and Hermoine stood close by.

"He said at first he thought it might have been their idea of fun but when I told him the Death Eater knew my name," she told them. "And called me Miss. Black," she added in a whisper,  
"He said it had to be something more."

"But no definite idea?" Hermoine asked.

"None," Kinsie answered shaking her head. "He said there was a lot about Sirius' family I didn't know, but wouldn't go into anything." She went on, "Then he asked about my O.W.L.S.  
and the fact I excel at Potions and Transfiguration."

"That's odd," Harry said confused.

"Dumbledore said as long as he was breathing I would be safe."

"We all know that," Ron said.

"Maybe Dumbledore will know something soon or figure something out," Hermoine said hopefully.

"I sure hope so," Kinsie sighed. "There's Katie," she said seeing Katie walk in. "I need to go, I'll catch up with you three later."

"Alright," Harry said and she got up and walked over to Katie.

"You wanna talk now?" Katie asked

"Yes, lets go," Kinsie replied and they went upstairs, luckily Kinsie's room was empty. She knew the other's she shared the room with would be back soon though. Kinsie sat on her bed,  
Katie sat beside her.

"What's going on?' Katie asked.

"Let me begin by explaining what has happened this summer," Kinsie said and she began to explain, telling her about Cedric always dropping by. "I heard from him everyday either by owl or in person.  
And most of the time when he dropped by I felt like he was checking up on me, you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do."

"Anyway he's been so paranoid about me and George, there is nothing going on with us."

"I know."

"Well George and I had an argument one day about how he's always doing stuff that upsets his mom and I made the mistake of saying I was worried about him. He said he was going to  
tell Cedric I was worrying about him, that Cedric wouldn't like it. We kept arguing until eventually he said if you treat Cedric this way its amazing he can love you at all."

"Kinsie, you know he didn't really mean that," Katie said reassuring her.

"I know but he had also said I liked Bill and he seemed mad about that, but I was upset, I ran up to my room crying. I guess George felt bad and he came upstairs to check on me." she sighed running her fingers through her hair. "So George and I talked that night, but everything started with that night."

"After the cup George was like the only one I could really talk to. He sat up with me when I couldn't sleep," she explained. "Then one day George kissed me."

"Really?" Katie asked shocked.

"Yep," she said. "And I liked it." She added. "Oh did I mention George and I saw each other naked?" she asked scratching her neck.

"NO!"

"Accident! He didn't think anyone was in the bathroom, I had just finished showering and had a towel wrapped around me. I looked and there he was undressing in front of me,  
getting ready for his shower. It was like I couldn't speak," she said holding her hands up. "I was trying to tell him I was in there," she added. "But the words wouldn't come  
out of my mouth," she finished moving her hand back and forth in front of her mouth.

"What happened next?" Katie asked anxiously.

"He turned around and saw I was there. I closed my eyes, looked away and apologized. He said something like open your eyes and look at me and I said I shouldn't and then he  
said but you already have. Then he said its only fair now that I get to see you and he walked towards me and pulled the towel off my body. He actually has a nice body. I actually told him he looked good without his clothes on."

"Kinsie!" Katie exclaimed smiling. "I bet he does," she added smirking and Kinsie shook her head.

"You have gotten yourself into quite a predicament."

"Yes and Charlie knows about the bathroom thing," she told Katie. "I love Cedric so much, but I don't know why I'm feeling this way about George. We seem to have this connection.  
I don't know how I would have gotten through what happened to me at the cup without him. He was the only one who talked to me like I was normal; everyone else was too scared  
they'd say the wrong thing. Cedric didn't know what to say to me, his dad didn't even want him around me." She said. "I didn't sleep for like three days after the cup and one night  
George stayed up with me and the next day I got some sleep, well he slept with me," she said "but not like that," Kinsie said seeing Katie's eyes widen. "We had all of our clothes on and  
we never kissed or anything. He just wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep. I felt like I was finally safe."

"Maybe that's part of it he made you feel safe at a time when all you felt was scared." Katie suggested.

"Maybe. But I am a horrible person for doing this, for feeling this way."

"No you're not, you are just feeling something for someone else, it doesn't mean you love Cedric any less. But you do need to do some serious thinking about  
George and Cedric and figure out what you want."

"I know and I will," Kinsie sighed flopping backwards on her bed.


	15. Meeting Cedric

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Over breakfast everyone was looking over their schedule. Fred and George were discussing how they could make the judge of the tournament think they were older. Looking  
over her schedule Kinsie saw she had Potions first.

"Potions first thing this morning," Kinise groaned.

"I thought you were good at Potions," Hermoine said.

"Well I am but that doesn't mean I like to go," she told her and sat her schedule down and started to eat.

"Harry," Kinsie said, "Have you gotten an owl recently?" she asked.

"No I haven't," he sighed.

"Well I got one about a couple days ago," Kinsie told him taking a bite of food.

"Oh so Um…" Harry said.

"Come on," Kinsie said getting up from the table. Harry got up and followed.

"So how is he how's Sirius?" Harry asked concerned.

"He's doing ok. He found out about me and the cup and he wanted to come back but Dumbledore insisted he stay put and he should. He can't came back and get caught."

"I agree," Harry said.

"I wish he could be here though," Kinsie sighed.

"Yeah me to."

* * *

Kinsie walked into the cold's potions class and took a seat towards the back. Cedric came in moments later and sat beside her. Kinsie looked over at him.

"You're not mad about last night are you?" Kinsie asked.

"No, I understand you had to meet Dumbledore," Cedric told her.

"Good I thought you might be mad because I didn't get to meet you."

"Of course not. We can meet tonight," Cedric said laying his hand on top of hers.

"Definitely," Kinsie smiled.

"After dinner," Cedric suggested.

"Outside the Great Hall," Kinsie added.

"Ok."

"It's a date," Kinsie said as Snape walked in and started class.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, Kinsie was so glad when dinnertime came. She sat down at dinner beside Katie and started to eat.

"So how is everything?" Katie asked.

"Its good, I guess." She said taking a bite of food.

"I'm meeting him after dinner tonight," she told her.

"What about George?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Kinsie do you even know what you want anymore?" Katie asked. "If you have feelings for George, you are going to have to make a decision."

"Like you have any room to talk, who didn't tell Oliver about her and Marcus," Kinsie pointed out.

"Ok looking back I realize I should have told Oliver the truth from the beginning, the same way you should tell Cedric the truth."

"There is nothing to tell him because there is nothing going on," Kinsie told her. "I have to go,' she added and stood up and left.

* * *

When she got outside the Great Hall it was a few minutes before Cedric showed up.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?"

"Oh no, it doesn't matter. I had to get out of there."

"Well you ready to go?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah let's go," she agreed and Cedric grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall together.

"So, are you ok?" Cedric asked concerned, "You seem a little upset."

"I'm ok." She assured him.

"So, did Dumbledore have any ideas about what happened to you at the cup?"

"No, he didn't have any definite ideas. When he heard me tell him exactly what happened, it didn't help any either."

"So he has no definite idea about why this happened to you?" Cedric asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Nothing definite, he said he had ideas but he didn't share them."

"Oh, ok." Cedric said as he opened the door to an empty classroom and led Kinsie inside and shut the door behind her. Kinsie walked over to one of the tables and hopped on it.  
Cedric walked over and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her thighs.

"Everything will work out, you'll see." Cedric assured her. "I love you," he said laying his hand on her cheek.

"I love you to," Kinsie told him and he kissed her.

"You're thinking about entering the Tournament aren't you?" Kinsie asked.

"Of course I'm thinking about it, who isn't?'

"You shouldn't enter," Kinsie told him. "Did you not hear what Dumbledore said? People have died in this tournament," she said concerned.

"I know, I heard him, but I am going to enter," He said determined.

"And you'll probably get picked," Kinsie said softly.

"I'll be ok."

"You don't know that!" Kinsie exclaimed, "You shouldn't enter, please reconsider."

"My mind is made up and its still a while before time to enter. So lets not think about it now, ok?"

"Yeah ok," Kinsie agreed nodding.

"Now," Cedric said. "I believe I was kissing you," he added and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Kinsie made her way back to Gryffindor Tower and saw George sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat by him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi Kinsie," he replied.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm fine," he assured her. "I haven't got to talk to you much so far."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Maybe its better that way," he sighed.

"No its not because I can't avoid you forever," she said.

"I know," he agreed. "So tell me how things went when you talked to Dumbledore."

"He really doesn't know more than we do right now. I told him everything that happened and he though at first it might be their idea of fun but when I told them they knew my name  
and that Sirius was my father, he said it changed things. He said that there were things about my dad's family I didn't know."

"Like what?" George asked curiously.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Oh," he said.

"Then he asked me about my owl scores and the classes I was good at." She said. "He mentioned something about Transfiguration and Potions being my best classes."

"So he really doesn't know anything?"

"He said he'd let me know when he did."

* * *

Over the next few days neither Harry nor Kinsie heard from Sirius. They were both worried about him and wondered if he had even gotten their letters. Every time they saw each other  
they asked if they had heard from him yet Thursday night Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Kinsie were sitting in the common room talking about everything that had been happening.

"Cedric's going to enter the TriWizard Tournament," Kinsie told them worried.

"He'll be ok," Hermoine assured her. "Cedric's a smart guy."

"I know But I still wish he would reconsider," Kinsie sighed.

"He won't?" Harry asked.

"I asked him to but he said his mind is made up." Kinsie told them as they heard tapping on the window. They all turned to look.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted and he ran across the room and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on the table.

"She has an answer," said Ron excited.

"About time," Harry said hurrying to untie the parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.

"So what does it say?" Kinsie asked anxiously.

_Harry—_

_I'm flying north immediately. The news about what happened to Kinsie at the cup has me worried something else with happen to her and I need to be there if it does.  
The news about your scar is just the latest in a series of rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again go straight to Dumbledore—They're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement,  
which means he's reading the signs even if no one else is. I should be closer to you and Kinsie soon, so if anything happens to either of you I can be there. I'll be in touch.  
My best to Ron and Hermoine. Keep your eyes open Harry._

_SIRIUS_

"He's flying north," Hermoine whispered.

"I shouldn't have told him," Harry said furiously.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"He thinks I'm in trouble, so he thinks he has to come back."

"Harry, he would come back anyway," Kinsie told him. "He wanted to come back after the cup but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Told him to stay put and he did. He'll be fine."

"He wanted to come back sooner!" Harry exclaimed.

"I just said that," Kinsie pointed out.

"I shouldn't have said anything. It probably made him think he has to come back and if he gets caught…"

"Harry calm down," Kinsie said.

"How can you be so calm, he's your father!" he said loudly.

"Yes Harry he's my father. And he's a grown man capable of making his own decisions." Kinsie pointed out bluntly. "And if he wants to come back to be closer to us nothing is going to stop him.  
He can take care of himself, we all know that," Kinsie added. "Now, I'm going to bed and I think it would be a good idea if you three did as well," she told them and left.


	16. What's going on with Cedric

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

Kinsie was making her way to the Great Hall to have breakfast, wondering if she would get to see Cedric this morning when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw Cedric.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"You're up earlier than usual," he said.

"I couldn't sleep." She told him, "You're up early as well." She pointed out as he released her arm.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't sleep either." He told her looking away and she was almost certain he was lying by the way he looked away from her when he said it. He looked back at her after he said it.

"Ok," she said. "So breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes lets go to breakfast," Cedric agreed and they walked inside the Great Hall together.

* * *

That night Kinsie was sitting in the common room on the couch with Katie.

"Cedric's acting strange," Kinsie said.

"Strange?" Katie asked, "Like what do you mean strange?"

"Like he hasn't even tried to have sex with me in like a little over a month, He lied to me this morning. I don't know what's going on."

"Well Kinsie, the sex thing is a little strange and how do you know he lied to you this morning."

"Well I asked him a question and he didn't look at me when he answered it."

"Maybe he had to blink," Katie suggested.

"No he looked away from me, answered the question and then looked back at me," she told her.

"Ok, he could be lying. Does he always look at you when he talks to you?" she asked.

"Yes he does or at least he used to,' Kinsie sighed.

"Kinsie I hate to point this out to you but you're lying to Cedric."

"What?"

"George Weasley," was all Katie said.

"Stop, you know I have to. He'll never understand."

"He would, he loves you."

"He would never, he'd hate me because I lied to him," Kinsie told her.

"I don't think Cedric would ever hate you, be mad at you for a while; yeah but I don't think he could ever hate you," Katie said with certainty

"You sound so sure."

"I am, Cedric's a great guy," Katie said.

"I know he is," she sighed rubbing her forehead. "But we're not going to last forever, I know that."

"How do you know?"

"I think that if we were meant to last forever, I wouldn't even be thinking of other guys. Yeah I'd be attracted to them, but I'd know it would never work out with them  
and I just don't feel that way now," Kinsie explained.

"I'd hate to see you and Cedric break up," Katie told her.

"Me to, but we're not. I still want to be with him now. I have no intention of breaking up with him anytime soon."

"Good," Katie said as the portrait sung open and George walked in.

"I need to talk to George," she said and stood up and walked over to him.

* * *

"George," she said.

"Hey Kinsie," he said smiling.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"I have a few minutes," he said. "What's up?"

"My dad."

"Oh, what's going on."

"He's coming back here to hide out," she whispered. "He's too worried about me and Harry and he wants to be closer to us."

"If he feels like that's what he wants to do then you can't stop him."

"I'm just worried about him, that he'll get caught, I don't want to loose him."

"Everything's going to work out, you'll see," George told her.

* * *

Another week went by before Kinsie finally heard from Sirius. Araina flew in at breakfast and Kinsie untied the letter from her leg. Araina ate some of her bacon before flying off to the owlery to rest.  
Kinsie took her note and slipped out of the Great Hall to read it, away from prying eyes. She went back to Gryffindor tower, which was empty, because everyone was at breakfast.  
She sat on the couch and opened the letter and started to read it.

_Kinsie—_

_I'm glad someone was able to be there to help you, since I couldn't. The way he helped you and made you feel normal again, he seems like a nice guy. I hope one day  
I'll be able to thank him in person for helping you. I am glad to hear you are doing better. I may be closer to you and Harry soon, at least I hope so. How are things with you and your boyfriend?  
Cedric right? You haven't mentioned him to me except once. I do hope everything is ok with you two. Anyway I hope you've spoken to Dumbledore by now, I want to know what he said  
I'm anxious to hear. Keep an eye on Harry and help him stay out of trouble._

_DAD_

Kinsie folded her letter. She forgot all about writing to her dad. Well she'd do it later, she had class. She took her letter to her room and put it in her trunk. Then she grabbed her books and went to class.

Kinsie had a break after lunch so as soon as she finished up with lunch she went up to her room to write a letter to her dad. She sat down at the small desk.

_Dad,_

_I spoke to Dumbledore the day I arrived back at Hogwarts. I told him exactly what happened. Which was that Ginny, Fred, George and I got separated from Harry, Ron and Hermoine.  
I got my foot stuck and George tried to get it unstuck but couldn't, so I told them to get Ginny away, I'd catch up. There was a Death Eater behind me when I got my foot unstuck.  
He knew my name and that you were my father. The voice sounded familiar. Dumbledore doesn't know why he wanted me, he said at first he thought it might be their idea of fun but when I told him  
what the Death Eater knew he said it changed things, made it personal. He said the Death Eater most likely knew you and then he started asking me about my O.W.L.S., I got 9 by the way,  
and the fact I excelled at Potions and Transfiguration. He said he no definite idea why this happened but as long as he was breathing I would be safe. He said he'd let me know when he knew something.  
But I have no idea when that will be. So, I hope you and Buckbeak are safe because I know your trying to come back. Please don't get caught, be careful. I can't loose you when I've just found you._

_KINSIE_

She decided she would let Araina rest today and send her letter off first thing in the morning. She folded her letter and hid it in her trunk before heading to the library to get some studying done. She found a table at the library and pulled out her Ancient Runes book, a quill, ink, some parchment and started reading and making notes. She had been studying ten minutes when someone walked over.

"Kinsie," she looked up, It was Cedric's best friend Dustin.

"Hi Dustin," she said smiling.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she told him and he sat across from her. "I only have about forty minutes before my next class," she told him.

"So how is everything going?" Dustin asked.

"It's ok," she answered.

"How are you and Jessica?" Kinsie asked.

"Still together, I still love her more than anything. I mean we've been together a while now to and we've lasted through some tough stuff,' he told her pulling out a Potions book and opening it.  
"Kind of like you and Cedric," he added.

"What you mean?' she asked.

"Well you and Cedric had to work through Oliver, George, Sara," Dustin pointed out. "I mean Jessica and I have been there to. People who didn't want us together, tried everything to break us up."

"George never tried to break us up and he still hasn't." Kinsie told him.

"I noticed that, but you are staying with his family now," Dustin said.

"Because that's where Dumbledore put me, I didn't have a choice," Kinsie told him. "But I do like it there."

"Good," Dustin said.

"What's going on with Cedric?" Kinsie asked Dustin.

"What you mean?" he asked quickly.

"I'm positive he lied to me the other day," she told him.

"About what?" he asked quickly.

"It was a little over a week ago, I got up early because I couldn't sleep, I met Cedric on the way back and when he asked me why I was up early I told him I couldn't sleep.  
Then I pointed out he was up early and asked him what he was doing and he said he couldn't sleep," she told Dustin.

"Maybe he couldn't,"

"Then why did he purposely not look at me when he answered and then immediately after he answered look at me again. Why wouldn't he look me in the eye and talk to me,  
he always does, he never looks away from me."

"I don't know Kinsie," Dustin told her, but Kinsie suspected he did.

"Well you wouldn't tell me anyway, you're his best friend," she sighed. "Well I should go get ready for my next class, I'll see you later." Kinsie said and packed her stuff up and left.


	17. Mystery Girl

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

Before dinner Dustin hurried to his room to talk to Cedric.

"Cedric," Dustin said out of breath.

"What's up?" he asked confused. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I wanted to catch you before you went to dinner," he told him.

"So what is it?"

"I talked to Kinsie today," he told him. "And she suspects your keeping something from her."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked looking at him.

"Something about she knows you lied to her one morning about where you were. She knew you were not up early because you couldn't sleep."

"You think she knows?' Cedric asked worried.

"No I don't think she knows, but she's not stupid, she'll figure it out."

"No she won't," Cedric said confidently, "Lets go to dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey what's up?" Katie asked sitting next to Kinsie in the Great Hall.

"I talked to Cedric's friend Dustin today," Kinsie told her.

"Oh so…"

"I asked him if something was going on with Cedric."

"What did he say?" Katie asked interested.

"Nothing was going on, but he's Cedric's friend he wouldn't tell me anyway." Kinsie pointed out. "But the way Dustin was talking, he knows something, I just wonder what it is."

"I don't know," Katie said.

"What if, What if he's seeing someone else behind my back?" Kinise asked.

"Kinsie that's ridiculous," Katie said.

"He could be. I bet its Sara."

"Sara after all she put you two through last year, always trying to steal Cedric from you, throwing herself at him, trying to break you up. Kinsie he would never not with her."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder what it is though," Kinsie said.

"Ask him," Katie told her.

"No I couldn't," Kinsie told her shaking her head.

"Yeah you can, just ask him," Katie said in a final sort of way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinsie couldn't just ask Cedric what was going on, what was she supposed to say. Cedric why did you lie to me? That didn't sound right anyway. She decided against talking to him as she  
laid down in her bed and drifted off to sleep. When she got up the next morning she went to send her letter to her dad before breakfast. So for the next week Kinsie acted like nothing was  
wrong and everything was ok with her and Cedric, but a week later when there was a sign posted in the entrance hall. It said that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would  
arrive at 6:00 on October 30. As Kinsie was reading the sign she heard someone behind her say,

"Only a week away! I wonder if Cedric knows?"

"He's still thinking of entering?" Kinsie asked.

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he?" The guy said and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cedric!" Kinsie called when she saw him walking down the hall.

"Kinsie," Cedric smiled when he saw her walking towards him.

"You're still thinking about entering the tournament?' she asked.

"I never thought about it, I knew I wanted to enter when Dumbledore mentioned it."

"You shouldn't its dangerous," Kinsie said trying to reason with him. "Please don't do it," she pleaded.

"Kinsie please don't ask me to that, I have to do this."

"No you don't," she said shaking her head.

"Kinsie I have class, we can talk about this later," Cedric told her, he kissed her briefly on the lips and then walked down the hall.

"I know you have class, we have this class together," Kinsie said. "I guess he didn't want to walk together," she added to herself and walked down the hall after him.

"So," Kinsie said taking her seat next to Cedric in Ancient Runes. He looked over at her,

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Never mind," she said and looked away.

"No, what is it?" he asked harshly.

"If it wasn't to much trouble," she began clearly aggravated with him. "I thought maybe we can see each other tonight," she added. "But if you are going to take that tone and  
act this way then just forget it."

"Kinsie I'm sorry," Cedric apologized. "But tonight isn't good for me," he told her. "I have a lot of um…" he said scratching his neck and looking up, "work I need to get done," he added looking around. "And um…well I can't get it done if I meet you and I'm…um….behind already" he added. "But tomorrow?' he asked looking at her.

"Sure fine," Kinsie said. She wondered why Cedric was lying to her, but didn't get to think on it any longer because the professor walked in to start class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so something is definitely up with Cedric," Kinsie told Katie that night.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe he just has a lot on his mind," Katie suggested.

"He lied to me again today," Kinsie said flopping down on her bed.

"Kinsie you can't be sure," Katie said.

"I know I'm right and I wish I wasn't," Kinsie grumbled.

"Kinsie, get it together," Katie said and she sat up. "Everything will be ok."

"I hope so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Kinsie met Cedric in an empty classroom. He was ten minutes late and she wondered if he had stood her up. She was considering leaving when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized and kissed her lips.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, you act like you don't really want to spend time with me anymore, you are entering this tournament," she added, "endangering your life." She said throwing her hand in the air.

"I may not even get picked so you could be worrying for nothing," he pointed out. "Plus we don't even know how the champions are picked.

"You know you'll probably get picked," she told him placing her hands on her hips.

"Kinsie lets just forget about all that right now, forget about everything else," he said. "Lets just think about us," he whispered and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kinsie sighed and wrapped  
her arms around his neck and Cedric slid his hands to rest on her waist. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. Cedric deepened the kiss as he ran a  
hand up her body and tangled his fingers in her hair and held her head to him so she couldn't pull away. Finally Cedric pulled away and looked at her.

"I've missed us, I've missed this," he whispered.

"Me to," Kinsie said out of breath and he kissed her again backing her to one of the tables. Kinsie felt the back of her legs hit the table and Cedric pulled away. He slid his hands down her body  
to rest on her butt and picked her up and sat her on the table. He moved to stand between her legs and pulled her shirt off and then threw it on the floor. Kinsie's hands went to Cedric's shirt  
and pulled it off and it ended up in the floor. Soon all their clothes were in the floor and they were naked looking at each other.

"Wow!" Cedric said. "You are so beautiful," he told her and she felt his lips crash against hers as he crawled on the table pushing her down. Kinsie found herself looking into Cedric's brown eyes.  
Cedric smiled down at her as the two of them became one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kinsie and Cedric had a break from classes and they were walking outside.

"You're still thinking about entering the tournament aren't you?"

"I am entering Kinsie, I have no doubt about that," he told her. "I hope I get picked."

"Do you not even care about how this is making me feel," she exclaimed. "How I feel that you're willingly endangering your life," she said almost in tears.

"Kinsie, I'm sorry but this is about me and it's something I have to do," he said.

"Fine," she said. "I have to go, I'll see you later," she added and turned and walked away.

When she was gone a girl walked over to Cedric.

"Where is she going?"

"Inside I guess she's upset with me."

"You ok."

"I will be," Cedric said and looked at her. She had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was gorgeous.

"Sara," he said and leaned down and kissed her.


	18. The Truth Comes Out

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

Kinsie went to Gryffindor Tower and sat down on the couch.. Tears ran down her cheeks. If Cedric was chosen she could loose him forever.

"Kinsie," someone said.

"Hey George," she sighed looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down by her.

"Cedric's entering the tournament, endangering his life," she told George. "He doesn't care that he might not live through it."

"Kinsie," George said and she looked at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "If Cedric wants to enter, you know there's nothing you can do to stop him."

"Yeah I know and I'll be worried about him the whole time."

"Of course you will," George said and pulled her into a hug. Kinsie sighed and leaned against him. "Don't worry about things until you need to." He added and she looked up at him.

"Thanks George," she said.

"We should get to class."

* * *

While Kinsie was having lunch in the Great Hall that afternoon an Owl landed in front of her. She took the letter and opened it. It was from Dumbledore asking her to meet him after lunch,  
he had sent a note to her next Professor excusing her from class. So after lunch Kinsie headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Miss. Lewis," Dumbledore said when she walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Kinsie said.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk and Kinsie sat down.

"So Miss. Lewis, things have been going well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything's fine," she answered.

"That's good," Dumbledore said. "A question Miss. Lewis," he added. "Do you remember the voice that spoke to you?" he asked.

"Vaguely. It sounded familiar, " She said. "Their tone, I don't know how to describe it. Just that if I heard the voice again I'd know right away, it's not a voice I'd forget."

"Is there anything else you remember about that night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really," Kinsie answered. "I want to ask you something though."

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said.

"You won't tell me what I don't know about my father's family will you?" she asked.

"Now is not the time, but soon." He answered and she nodded.

* * *

The next morning Kinsie's owl Araina flew in and landed in front of her, it had a reply from Sirius. Kinsie took the letter wanting to open it at the table but she knew better. Araina flew off to the owlery to get some rest.

After Breakfast Kinsie found a place to read her letter.

_Kinsie,_

_The Death Eater that spoke to you could be anyone, be careful around school and when you're out alone. I know as long as Dumbledore is around that you will be safe at Hogwarts.  
Congratulations on getting 9 O.W.L.S. I am very proud of you. Kinsie just so you know I am back and well hidden don't worry about me so much, concentrate on your work and staying safe._

_LOVE,_

_DAD_

Kinsie folded the letter and slipped it in her bag and then headed off to class.

* * *

On October 30 all Hogwarts students gathered outside to welcome the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The students from Beauxbatons arrived first, and soon after  
the students from Durmstrang arrived and they all went into the Great Hall to eat. After everyone ate the tournament was officially open and Dumbledore sat the cup out and told the  
students they had 24 hours to put their name in and Halloween night the three Champions would be announced.

Kinsie was walking to breakfast the next morning when she overheard Cedric and some girl talking.

"So did you enter?" she asked.

"Yes, I just put my name in," Cedric told her.

"I know you'll be the Hogwarts Champion, you're the best choice."

"Thanks," Cedric said as Kinsie walked around the corner and saw Cedric talking to Sara.

"So you actually entered?" Kinsie asked as she walked over.

"Of course he entered, why wouldn't he," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"I believe I was talking to my boyfriend not you," she said. "If you leave that would be great."

"What if I say no," Sara said.

"Well you can leave on your own or I can make you leave," Kinsie told her and took a step closer to Sara and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't do this Kinsie," Cedric said. "Sara, leave us alone," Cedric told her.

"Fine, whatever you want," Sara snapped and stormed off.

"So its true, you entered the tournament," Kinsie said.

"Yes I did."

"Cedric you could get killed in this tournament. Dumbledore said it himself, people have died in this tournament and I just don't want you to be one of them. I don't want to loose you."

"You're not, I'm not going anywhere," Cedric told her and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you ok."

"I love you to," she said and he leaned down and kissed her. "Let's go to breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast Sara found Cedric in the Hufflepuff common room.

"So when are you going to tell her about us?" Sara asked.

"Soon." Cedric said.

"Like when, I'm not going to keep being a secret. I love you and I want people to know about us," she said.

"And that will happen soon," he assured her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

That night at the Halloween Feast the champions were announced. Dumbledore walked over to the cup to announce the champions. The flames in the goblet turned red and a piece of paper shot out.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." A storm of applause swept through the hall. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and disappeared through the door by the head tables.

A second piece of paper shot out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Fleur walked and soon walked through the door of the side chamber.

"The Hogwarts champion is," Kinsie was holding her breath, hoping that any name but Cedric's was on that piece of paper in Dumbledore's hand. "Cedric Diggory."

"No," Kinsie whispered and she watched Cedric rise from the table and walk to the door that the other two champions had walked through earlier.

"We now have our champions…" Dumbledore began but stopped and started at the cup. It had turned red again and another piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it and looked at the name. "Harry Potter," he said.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"I didn't put my name in that cup," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up Here!."

Harry stood up and Dumbledore told him to go through the door.

After many arguments between the head of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang it was decided that since Harry's name came out of the cup that he had to enter.

* * *

The next morning Kinsie heard all about Ron and Harry's fight. Ron seemed upset that Harry was now in the tournament. Kinsie was in the common room when he came down.

"Hi Harry," Kinsie said softly.

"Oh hello," Harry said and he sat down next to Kinsie. "I didn't put my name in the cup."

"I believe you Harry, I know you wouldn't do something like that," Kinsie said. "But someone did," she added.

"Someone had to, I wonder who."

"I don't know Harry, just be careful ok," she told him and he nodded. "I should go," she added and he nodded and Kinsie left to go to breakfast.

On her way to breakfast Kinsie ran into Cedric.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations on being chosen." She said.

"Did you know about Harry entering?" Cedric asked angrily.

"He did not put his name in that cup!" Kinsie exclaimed. "He's not that stupid."

"Oh and I am!"

"Cedric I'm not arguing about this, you were chosen and its over now and there is nothing I can do about it."

"There's not."

"I have a question about you and Sara."

"There's nothing going on," Cedric said before she could even ask.

"Is that true?" she asked. "I don't believe that."

"So I'm a liar now," Cedric yelled.

"I never said that." Kinsie said. "Cedric just tell me the truth are you seeing Sara behind my back?"

"Yes I am," he told her. Kinsie stared at him fighting back the tears, she would not let him see her cry.

"You're dad likes her a lot more than me doesn't he?" Kinsie asked upset.

"Don't do this Kinsie," Cedric pleaded.

"That's why he never liked me isn't it? He met her and liked her and saw me as an inconvenience someone in your way to who you should be with, that bitch Sara." She said angrily.

"Kinsie," he began, he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. "Yes my dad thinks Sara is better for me."

"How long?"

"We got together a month after we got out of School."

"Oh my god," Kinsie said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Kinsie," he apologized and he sounded like he meant it.

"Of course you are,"

"Its just My dad thinks Sara is good for me and I do to," Cedric explained. "She comes from a good family."

"And I come from none, I understand," Kinsie said.

"It's not like that Kinsie," Cedric said and he touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she said jerking her arm away from him. "I can't believe this." She added. "Since you're being honest with me, I think I should be honest with you about this summer."

"About what?"

"George Weasley," Kinsie said.


	19. The first Task

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**

"What about George Weasley?" he asked.

"I kissed him, this summer," she told him. "I could have done more if I wanted but I was thinking of you and I couldn't do that to you."

"You're serious," Cedric said upset and she nodded.

"You've already slept with her."

"None of your business, but yes." he told her.

"Its ok, I never slept with George no matter how much I wanted to, but I did however get to see him naked." she told him. "I got a really good look." she added putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you like what you saw?" Cedric asked getting more upset.

"Yeah I did," Kinsie told him.

"Did he see you?" Cedric asked a tone of jealously in his voice.

"Yeah he did," Kinsie said. "We're over," Kinsie said. "I'm done with you," she added and walked off and just as she got around the corner tears fell from her eyes.  
Kinsie decided to skip breakfast and go back to the common room. On her way she ran into George.

"Kinsie are you ok?" he asked.

"Cedric and I are over, he's been seeing Sara." She said upset.

"Kinsie, its ok," George said and he hugged her.

"I just need some time alone to pull myself together," she told him. "I'll be fine, I promise." She assured him.

"Ok, I'll see you later," George said and Kinsie went to the common room.

* * *

When Kinsie got to the common room she went to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Where did everything go so wrong. Cedric now was with a girl she hated, she had told George no  
because of Cedric, she had told him no when what she wanted to say was yes. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and then went to sit down at the desk and try to get some homework done.

* * *

The days soon went by and soon it was time for the first task. The students all took places on the grounds to watch the champions face whatever the first task may be. It turned out to be Dragons,  
Kinsie could barely watch as Harry tried to get past the dragon unhurt. She covered her eyes a few times, afraid for him and glad that he seemed to be doing so well for being younger than everyone else,  
but he was Harry Potter after all. When he got through his task and was safe Kinsie, Ron and Hermoine rushed to check on him.

"Oh my god Harry," Kinsie said. "Are you ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." He said and she looked over to see Cedric and Sara together talking and she turned away.

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"Cedric and I broke up, he's been seeing Sara."

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Of course Harry I'll be fine." she told him. "I always am."

* * *

Kinsie went inside and up to Gryffindor tower and went to her room and decided she needed to write to her dad and she sat down and started to write about what had been going on and that Harry was still doing ok.

A few days later Kinsie was walking to the Great Hall when someone walked up beside her.

"Hey," he said and Kinsie looked over and smiled.

"Hi George," Kinsie replied.

"You doing ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine George," Kinsie assured him.

"I still can't believe after everything that happened last year with Sara that he would actually date her, especially cheat on you with her."

"Well it happens sometimes," Kinsie sighed. "Anyway Sara is the reason Cedric's dad never liked me."

"Cedric's dad knew he was seeing you and Sara!" George said shocked.

"I guess so, Cedric said his dad thought Sara was better for him than I was and that maybe he agreed with him," Kinsie told him. "He also said… never mind."

"No what Kinsie," George said and she stopped walking.

"That Sara came from a good family," Kinsie told him.

"Kinsie, don't listen to what he said, He'll realize what a mistake he made soon."

"Whatever," she sighed and George pulled her into a hug.

"So you have plans for Hogsmeade next weekend?" George asked. "Maybe we can go together," he suggested.

"Sure," she said smiling.

* * *

The week flew by and so did the next one and soon it was time for the Hogsmeade weekend. Kinsie ate Breakfast, nervous but excited at the same time to be going with George.  
After Breakfast she went and changed into a short blue jean skirt and a blue top that showed some of her stomach. She put on some shoes and then grabbed her bag and put money and some other  
things in it and grabbed a jacket and then headed off to meet George. He was waiting for her in the common room.

"Hey," Kinsie said walking over to him.

"Wow!" George said. "You look Great."

"Thanks," she said.

"Well lets go," George said and they headed out together.

Kinsie actually had a great time with George, more fun than she had ever had at Hogsmeade. They were now leaving the joke shop.

"Hey thanks for going in there, most girls won't go in there with me."

"No problem," she said smiling.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me today."

"Yeah me to."

* * *

A few days later Kinsie noticed Harry looked upset, so she walked over and sat down beside him In the common room.

"Everything alright Harry?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess you heard about the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, sounds fun." Kinsie said.

"I have to ask someone, I have to find a date," Harry told her.

"That shouldn't be hard for you," Kinsie said smiling.

"I have to have a date because I'm a Hogwarts Champion and we have to start the ball and I don't know how to ask a girl to the ball and I don't really want to, I don't want to ask someone and be rejected."

"Harry, any girl, would love to go with you. You happen to be a great guy and whoever you take will be lucky."

* * *

As Kinsie was walking to dinner she heard someone behind her call out her name and she turned around and saw Cedric.

"What?" she said.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hello Cedric," she said.

"I was wondering, you know the Yule Ball."

"What about it?"

"Would you want to go with me?"

"What about Sara?"

"We're over," Cedric sighed.

"I'm sorry Cedric, but I really can't go with you."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have a date already," she told him.

"Who?" he asked

"George Weasley," she told him and turned and walked away, hoping George didn't have a date yet.

* * *

Kinsie spent most of the day looking for George to talk to him about the ball. She didn't find him until that night in the common room. She had to ask him if he had a date to the ball, if he would take her.  
She did like George, he was nice, funny, attractive, she could have a good time with him as well.

"George," she said walking over to him.

"Oh, hey Kinsie," he said smiling.

"I've been looking for you all day," she told him and he smiled. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, come on," he said and led her out of the common room.

"So have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Kinsie asked George.

"No, not yet, there's still time," he told her.

"I was wondering," she said nervously. "If um…maybe you…" she said nervously. "I don't have a date and I…"

"Kinsie do you want to go with me to the ball?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," she told him nodding her head.

"Ok then, we'll go together," he told her and she smiled.

"Great!" she said.


	20. The Yule Ball

**Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. **

* * *

A few weeks went by and it was time for another Hogsmeade day and Kinsie had promised to go with George, so they headed out with everyone.

"Thanks for coming with me today," he said.

"Well thanks for asking me to the ball," she told him.

"Why do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"We're friends George and I do like you and I thought we could have fun together with no pressure."

"Oh," he said.

"George, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea when I said I'd go or implied I wanted to go with you," Kinsie apologized.

"It's ok Kinsie," he told her.

"George," Kinsie said. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "and if you'd rather take someone else I'll understand."

"No Kinsie, I want to go with you," he told her.

"Ok," she said smiling, she was glad he still wanted to take her to the ball.

"Come on lets go to Honeydukes," George said and he grabbed her hand and led the way.

Once inside Honeydukes they went their separate ways. Kinsie was looking at a huge assortment of Sugar quills when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"I was hoping I'd find you in here," he said and she turned around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, it was Cedric. "We're not together anymore, so you have no right to touch me anymore."

"Kinsie, look I know I made a mistake with Sara and I want another chance."

"No, I'm here with George and I'm going to the Yule Ball with George."

"So are you two together now?" he asked upset.

"We're just friends," she said as George walked over and stood by Kinsie.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Its fine George, Cedric and I were just talking." She said.

"Did you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, not unless you want to," she said.

"Did you want to get anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm done." She sighed. "So lets go."

"Kinsie," Cedric argued.

"Bye Cedric,' she said and left with George.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"He wanted another chance," she told him.

"Are you going to get back together with him," George asked.

"No George I'm not," she said. "I'm going to the ball with you, I'm here with you," she said.

"But we're just friends," he said.

"I know."

* * *

As Kinsie walked back from the owlery she ran into Cedric who was walking up the stairs to send a letter.

"Hey Kinsie," Cedric said.

"Hello Cedric," Kinsie replied.

"Its good to see you, I do miss you."

"Cedric," Kinsie began. "Don't do this again, we've already been through this one time today."

"I' m sorry," he apologized. "Will you save me a dance at least?"

"Sure Cedric," Kinsie said. "Who are you going with?"

"Cho Chang," Cedric answered.

"Oh," Kinsie said. "I really should go," she added and walked away.

* * *

Kinsie was on her way to lunch when she ran into George Weasley.

"Hey George," Kinsie said.

"Oh Hi," he replied. "So how has your day been so far?" he asked.

"Ok," she said. "I ran into Cedric at the owlery," she said.

"What were you doing in the owlery?"

"Writing to my dad," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "Cedric?"

"He just asked me to save him a dance at the Ball," she told him. "I told him I would if that's ok."

"Of course it's fine Kinsie," George said. "We're not really going as a couple."

"Thank you," Kinsie said.

"You don't want to get back together with him do you?"

"No I don't, I have no intention of getting back together with him," Kinsie told him and he nodded.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived and Kinsie couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was just going with George, it was George, so why was she so nervous?  
Kinsie sighed and looked in the mirror one more time before she went to meet George. He would be waiting for her in the common room.

George was just as nervous as Kinsie. It wasn't a real date or anything, but still he was nervous.

"Hey," Fred said sitting down by him on the couch.

"Oh hey Fred," George sighed.

"Nervous?"

"A little," George admitted.

"Don't be, Kinsie wouldn't go with you if she didn't want to," Fred told him as Kinsie walked down the stairs. She walked over to where Fred and George were sitting.

"Hi," she said and Fred and George looked up and quickly stood up.

"Kinsie," George said looking at her. She had on a long pink dress that was strapless and long. It fit her perfectly showing off just how perfect her body was. Her hair was curly and she  
had left it down. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Kinsie said smiling. "You look nice George."

"Thank you," he said. "Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm and she nodded and looped her arm through his and they left to go to the ball.

* * *

Kinsie was having a wonderful time with George, they had danced and talked and she laughed more than she had laughed in a long time.

"You should go dance with Cedric," George said.

"I don't really want to," Kinsie told him. "I'm having a good time."

"You promised him Kinsie, so just go get it over with." He said and she nodded and walked over to where Cedric was standing alone, Cho had ran off somewhere again.

"Hey Cedric," Kinsie said and he turned around.

"Kinsie!" he said smiling. "I had a much better time at the Halloween Ball last year with you than I'm having now," he admitted.

"Even with all the Drama that happened."

"Yes even with that," he said.

"Well how about that dance now," Kinsie said.

"Definitely," Cedric said smiling as a slow song played and he held his hand out and Kinsie placed her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.

Kinsie looked up at Cedric and slipped her arms around his neck and he held her waist gently and they began to sway to the music. They still moved together as if they had never been apart.

"Why is Kinsie dancing with Cedric?" Fred asked as he walked over with Angelina.

"Because she promised she would," George answered.

"You're not upset about it?" Angelina asked him.

"No, I mean Kinsie and I aren't really on a date, we're just friends," George said. "She's still in love with him and he still loves her and it wouldn't surprise me if they were back together by Monday." George said.

"Kinsie, can we talk alone tomorrow?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"Cedric I…"

"Please," Cedric said. "We really need to talk, I don't want you out of my life completely."

"Ok, after breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Meet same as always."

"Outside the doors of the Great Hall," Kinsie said and Cedric smiled.

"Alright," he said as the song ended.

"Bye Cedric," Kinsie said and walked back over to George.

"Why were you dancing with Kinsie?" Cho asked Cedric when she got back to where he was.

"I asked her and she said yes," Cedric told her.

"But you're supposed to be my date, not hers," Cho said.

"I am your date for tonight, and she is here with George tonight," Cedric told her.

"But Cedric I…"

"Not here," he said.

"Fine," Cho said and turned and walked out of the door, Cedric followed her.

"What's going on with you?" Cedric asked.

"You're my date but you're dancing with another girl, a girl you used to date."

"Cho, you're not my girlfriend, we're at a dance together that's it," he said.

"Cedric," Cho said. "You're still in love with her," she said shocked.

"Yeah I am," he admitted. "I was stupid to let her go because of my dad," he added. "I was completely stupid letting my dad try and control my life."

"I understand, I'm not going to be happy about it but I understand. Good luck Cedric," Cho said and she walked away.

* * *

"So how was the dance?" George asked.

"It was nice," Kinsie told him. "He wants to talk to me after breakfast tomorrow and I agreed to meet him."

"Oh that's good then," George said.

"I don't know if it is or not."


	21. Another Chance

**Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it**.

* * *

The next day after Breakfast Kinsie met Cedric outside the Great Hall and they went for a walk around the grounds.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked last night," Cedric said.

"Thank you Cedric, you looked good to."

"I guess you're wondering what I want."

"Actually I am."

"Can we sit?" he asked and she nodded and they found a place and sat down. "Let me say this and don't interrupt please, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

"I'm sorry about what I did over the summer, I shouldn't have cheated on you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never wanted to," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I was more concerned with  
making my dad happy and doing what he wanted than making myself happy," he sighed. "I never loved Sara and I don't love her now, I gave you up for that. I gave up someone I love and  
care about for Sara, the girl my dad wanted me with." He admitted. "It was never a lie when I said that I love you, because it was true, its still true," he told her.

"What?" Kinsie asked.

"I still love you," he said looking at her. "We've both made mistakes, me with Sara and you with George," he added. "Maybe it was something we needed to get out of our system or  
temporary insanity or something," he added. "I'm sorry for it, whatever it was."

"Alright," she said..

"Princess."

"You haven't called me that in a while," she smiled.

"I know," he said. "Princess," he said taking her hands in his. "Give us another shot, I want to go through the next two tasks on the tournament with you as my girlfriend,  
with you supporting me and loving me," he said. "We can be together and it can work this time."

"I don't think so," Kinsie said

"Kinsie, but…"

"Cedric I don't want to date you again. After everything that's happened I think getting back together would be the worst thing that we could do," Kinsie told him.

"That's what you really think?"

"I'm sorry Cedric," Kinsie said. "I still care about you and I still want to hang out occasionally but only as friends. We could be friends."

"I guess we could try," he said.

"I would really like that, I'm not at a place right now where I want to be in a relationship, I don't need or want a boyfriend right now." She explained, "I'm sorry if that hurts you but  
I want to be completely honest. I am sorry."

"Its ok Princess I understand. At least you were honest and if friends is all you want I can do that," Cedric said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes really," Cedric said and he pulled her into a hug. "friends is better than nothing."

"Guess so," Kinsie said. "Its getting kind of cold," she added.

"Come on, we can go in," Cedric said and they walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile George was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked sitting down by him.

"Kinsie," he sighed.

"You really like her," Fred said.

"Yeah I do," George admitted.

"Ask her out."

"Its to soon, I mean after Cedric and everything else that's happened," Fred sighed.

"Whatever you think, but she just might say yes."

"She might," George agreed as the portrait swung open and Kinsie walked in. She spotted George and walked over.

"Hi guys," Kinsie said.

"Hey Kinsie," Fred said. "I have somewhere to be," he added and left. Kinsie sat down by George.

"Hi," George said. He looked at her, maybe Fred was right, he should ask her out.

"I just finished talking to Cedric," Kinsie told him.

"Oh and?"

"He actually asked me to be his girlfriend again," Kinsie said. "Do you believe that?"

"No," George said. _Damn there was always something or someone in his way._

"What did you say?" George asked curiously.

"I told him we wouldn't work out, that we could only be friends," she said.

"How did he take it?"

"Ok I guess. He said it was fine but I don't know if it really is," Kinsie sighed. "I mean I explained to him that I'm not at a place where I can be in a relationship right now. I mean I  
shouldn't be anyone's girlfriend right now," she said. "After what happened between Cedric and me, I need time without a boyfriend to just be me and hang out with my friends."

"Which includes me, I hope," George said.

"How could it not include you, I have no idea what I would do without you," she said smiling at him. George smiled back at her. _Oh well he'd have to save asking her out for another day_.

"I just need time to get things together and then maybe I can find an absolutely wonderful guy."

"You deserve an absolutely wonderful guy," George told her.

"Well thanks George. You deserve an absolutely wonderful girl," she said. "Well I'm going to go up to my room and change clothes," she told him. "Thanks," she told George and  
she kissed him on the cheek before going up the stairs.

When Fred saw Kinsie leave he walked over and sat back down by George.

"Well?"

"Cedric asked her out," he sighed. "She said no."

"You didn't ask her did you?" Fred asked.

"I couldn't not after everything that's been going on. Maybe some other time." George said and he got up and walked up the stairs.

* * *

It was the next day when Kinsie was on her way to class that she bumped into Cedric.

"Oh hello Cedric," she said.

"Hi," Cedric replied. "Good morning so far?"

"Not so bad," she replied.

"I can see you later?" he asked hopefully.

"Well," Kinsie said pausing for about a minute. "Alright."

"Wanna hang out after dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

After dinner Kinsie met Cedric as planned and they walked around the castle.

"I'm glad you agreed, I miss just walking with you."

"I miss this to," Kinsie sighed.

"I should have never messed up what we had," he sighed. "But we would have been over anyway because of the tournament." He added.

"I know you don't understand why I was so against you entering but I didn't want to see someone I love die," she explained.

"I'm ok Kinsie," Cedric said and they stopped walking.

"But you have two tasks left," she pointed out. "I don't want to see someone I love and care about putting themselves in danger, but I have to," she said upset.  
"I have to watch you and Harry, I had to watch you with the Dragons, who knows what's next."

"Kinsie."

"You can call me selfish but I don't want to loose either one of you. I care about Harry, he's like a little brother," she told Cedric. "And you," she said softly as she took his hand in hers.  
"I'll always love you," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. Cedric wiped it away with his thumb.

"I still love you," he told her. "We deserve another chance."

"Cedric," She said and he placed his finger over her lips and leaned down and kissed her.

"Cedric," she said and pulled away.

"Just think about it," he said and walked away.

* * *

Kinsie walked back to Gryffindor Tower and went in the common room. Katie was sitting on the couch. Kinsie walked over and sat beside her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey Kinsie," Katie said cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"With Cedric," she answered.

"Kinsie what's going on?" Katie asked and she explained about what was going on with Cedric.

"Wow?"

"Him and Sarah broke up, I heard about that, she grew tired of him already," Katie said. Kinsie looked confused. "He didn't tell you?" she asked and Kinsie shook her head.

"She cheated."

"Wait, I want him to tell me, so don't say anything else."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"For things to be like they were last year."

"They can't be, things will be different if you and Cedric get back together," Katie pointed out.

"I know that I have to make a decision," Kinsie said.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later that Kinsie saw Cedric.

"Kinsie," Cedric said.

"Hey Cedric," she replied. "I've thought about what you asked me."

"And?" he asked anxiously.

"Cedric," she said. "Yes."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"If you still want me."

"Of course I do," Cedric said and he leaned down and kissed her. "Kinsie I was so sure you'd say no."

"I'm glad I didn't, I still love you."

"And I love you," Cedric told her.

* * *

Kinsie hurried through lunch so she could write to her dad and send it off before class.

_Dad,_

_I haven't heard from you recently so I thought I'd write to see how you are. I do hope you're doing ok and that Buckbeak is doing well also. Anyway there is so much going on now and  
I haven't had another chance to talk to Dumbledore. He's so busy right now with the tournament and keeping an eye on Harry. I don't remember if I told you Cedric and I broke up but  
we did and things were weird for a little while, I went to the ball with George. Cedric and I are back together now though. And I am doing ok._

Kinsie was about to sign her name when an owl flew in, dropping a letter on her bed and flew back out. She knew it was from Dumbledore so she quickly opened and it asked her to meet him after dinner so she added something to her letter.

_I'm meeting Dumbledore after dinner today, I just received an owl._

_LOVE,_

_KINSIE_

She rolled the letter up and headed to the owlery. She met Harry along the way.

"Hey Kinsie," Harry said.

"Hi Harry."

"Where are you off to?"

"To the owlery to send a letter to my dad."

"Good, I heard from him not to long ago. I talked to him by Floo not long ago."

"Oh so it went ok?"

"Yeah I figured he'd tell you because he'd want to talk to you as well."

"I guess he needed to talk to you, there's a lot going on with both of us anyway," Kinsie told him. "Anyway, before you hear it from somewhere else Cedric and I are back together."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah we are." She said. "I should really get this letter sent and get to class," she said.

"Ok and Kinsie, I'm sure Sirius wants to talk to you to." Harry said. "We're supposed to meet him on a Hogsmeade day, you should come. I'll let you know when."

"Its fine Harry, don't worry about that, its over now and as for the Hogsmeade day, I don't know." Kinsie said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye," Harry said and turned and walked away.

"Its fine if my dad would rather have you as a son than me as a daughter," she said to herself and wiped a tear than ran down her cheek and continued to the owlery.

* * *

On her way from the owlery to her next class Kinsie met Cedric.

"Hey," he said.

"Cedric before we get any further into our relationship tell me why you and Sarah broke up."

"She was cheating on me, with a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin!"

"Yeah a Slytherin," Cedric said.

"I'm sorry about that Cedric," Kinsie told him.

"Well I'm not because it made me realize I was stupid to let you go without a fight. I'm so glad you agreed to be my girlfriend again."

"Yeah me to," Kinsie said and she smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you later," Kinsie sighed.

"Alright," Cedric said and he turned and walked down the hall.

"Something you want to tell me about?" someone asked and Kinsie turned around.

"George," Kinsie said. "Hey."

"What's going on with you and Diggory?" George asked.

"We're back together," she told him and George stared at her. "Don't look at me like that," Kinsie said.

"Kinsie, I don't believe this," George said and he turned and walked away.


	22. Sara's Back Again

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

After dinner Kinsie went straight to Dumbledore's office hoping he had some news. She reached up to knock on the door and she heard Dumbledore tell her to come in before she knocked.  
She went inside and sat in the same chair she had sat in the last time she talked to Dumbledore.

"Have you put any more thought into that voice that spoke to you at the cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be perfectly honest sir, I haven't even thought about it at all. I know I should have been but I've had a lot to think about," she said. "And I know none of that is as important as this is but I'm sorry," Kinsie apologized. "Its just I haven't heard from my dad that much at all, I try not to write to him a lot in case he's being watched I don't want to draw attention to him."

"Smart choice even if you don't like it." Dumbledore said but sensed she needed to go on.

"Its just he writes to Harry all the time," Kinsie said. "I just think, I mean maybe. Do you think maybe he wishes he had Harry as his son instead of me as his daughter?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore answered. "And I'm sure he didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"I guess not," she sighed.

"Classes are going ok?"

"Yes, I mean its class," she answered and Dumbledore smiled.

"I understand," he said. "I want you to give some thought to that voice and see if you can come up with anything."

"Yes sir," Kinsie said.

"And no I'm not telling you anything about your father's family today."

"Ok," Kinsie sighed.

"You may go," he told her and Kinsie nodded and stood up and left.

* * *

When Kinsie got back to Gryffindor Tower she saw George sitting in the chair by the window all alone. She walked over to him.

"George," she said softly, he looked over at her.

"Oh hello Mackenzie," he replied.

"You're mad at me," Kinsie stated.

"Kinsie I'm not exactly mad at you, I'm just not understanding why you're giving him another chance after what he did."

"George I know you don't understand but Cedric and I have talked about this and I did a lot of thinking when he asked me and I turned him down the first time."

"You did?" George asked.

"Yeah," she said sitting down on the arm of the chair. "But George I love Cedric and that's not changing anytime soon," she told him. "Unless there is something I don't know  
that maybe you want to tell me," she added looking at him.

"No Kinsie there's nothing," he told her.

"Ok," she said. "So we're ok?"

"Of course," George assured her, Kinsie smiled at him and hugged him before going up to her room. When she left Fred walked over.

"So what's going on?" Fred asked his brother.

"Kinsie is back together with Cedric," George told him.

"You're kidding," Fred said and he shook his head.

"George have you ever thought that maybe just maybe if you told Kinsie you liked her, told her you wanted her that she might actually want to be with you to," Fred said.  
"If you are not going to do anything about your feelings for Kinsie, I don't want to hear about them anymore." Fred said irritated and went up the stairs that led to his room.

* * *

It was a few days later before Kinsie heard back from her dad.

_Kinsie,_

_I'm doing ok Kinsie and you never told me you and Cedric broke up, but you're back with him so I hope things stay ok with the two of you. I want to know what Dumbledore tells you when you talk to him.  
I hope you're watching out for Harry as well, help him stay out of trouble. _

_Love,_

_DAD_

Kinsie read the very short letter.

"It was always about Harry, he didn't even ask how I was". Kinsie sighed and put the letter away. He never mentioned anything about a Hogsmeade meeting either to her.  
Kinsie just picked her bag up and headed to class. On her way to class she met Cedric.

"Hey Princess," Cedric said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said and Cedric looked down at her.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Cedric, its nothing you need to worry about." She assured him.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said and Cedric kissed her and just for a minute she forgot about everything else.

* * *

Kinsie was still thinking about her dad and whether or not he really wanted her as a daughter. She sat down on her bed. The only other person that knew about her dad was George  
and she doubted he wanted to talk to her at all. She went down to the common room hoping he was there. She looked around and saw him sitting with Fred. She walked over.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hello Kinsie," Fred said. George looked up.

"Hey," George replied.

"I need to talk to you," she said to George.

"Fine," George agreed but Kinsie knew he didn't really want to talk to her.

"Thank you," she said as he stood up and they walked out of the common room together.

"So what's up?" George asked.

"You're the only one who knows about my father besides Harry, Ron and Hermoine."

"What's going on?"

"Its just I've been getting the feeling that maybe Sirius would rather have Harry as his son than to have me as a daughter." She admitted.

"Of course he doesn't feel that way Kinsie," George said. "And if he does you're better off without him."

"I mean its always about Harry," she said. "In all his letters, Keep Harry out of trouble, keep an eye on Harry." she said. " Harry, Harry, Harry." She added frustrated.  
"In his last letter he didn't even ask how I was."

"Kinsie," George said and she looked at him. He took her hands in his. "He's your dad and he does love you and he's glad you're his daughter."

"You've never met him, how would you know?" she asked.

"Because he'd be crazy to not love you," George told her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," Kinsie said smiling and hugged him. "Thank you." She added.

* * *

The next day Kinsie went for a walk around the grounds. It was a nice day, she was with Cedric, everything seemed good so far. On her way inside the Great Hall she met Cedric.

"Kinsie," he said.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Any chance I can see you tonight?" Cedric asked.

"I think I can arrange it," Kinsie told him sliding her arms around his neck and he leaned and kissed her.

"We'll meet at the abandoned classroom on the first floor," Cedric said. "After dinner."

"See you then," Kinsie said smiling and they went inside the Great Hall unaware they were being watched.

* * *

After dinner Cedric headed to the classroom to meet Kinsie. When he got there Kinsie wasn't who he found, someone else was there and she turned around and smiled at Cedric.

"Hello Cedric."

"Sara," Cedric said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've come to change your mind about Kinsie, I thought that was obvious."

"Sara we're over," Cedric declared. "You cheated."

"So you cheated on Kinsie and she took you back," Sara pointed out.

"Apparently Kinsie's a better person than I am," Cedric told her. "And I'm lucky that she is. I don't deserve a second chance with her after what I did but she's giving it to me and I'm not going to  
mess it up and neither are you," he said. "Stay away."

"I see it in your eyes when you look at me," she said jumping down from the table she was sitting on. She slowly walked over to Cedric. She stopped in front of him and put her fingers  
through his belt loop and pulled him to her. "You still want me," she said and she put her hand behind his head and pushed it down and kissed him.

"Sara," Cedric said pushing her away. "No."

"If you deny it, it's a lie," Sara told him.

"But Kinsie…" he began.

"Kinsie is to much trouble," Sara pointed out.

"No she's not.," Cedric said. "I love her."

"And she's such a drama queen," she said. "I'm none of that."

"Kinise is who I want, I love her more than I can ever love you or any other girl." Cedric said pushing her away. "You need to leave," he said and Sara stood on her tip toes to kiss him  
as the door opened. Cedric put his hands on her arms and pushed her away.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" he told her as Kinsie walked in.

"Cedric," Kinsie said and he pulled away.

"Kinsie its not what you think," he said.

"You don't have a clue what I'm thinking," She said. "And you, you're always around." she said to Sara.

"Maybe he wants me around."

"I don't," he said. "And the fact that I did proves something was wrong with me."

"Sara Leave," Kinsie said.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Well because maybe I want to have sex with my boyfriend," she told her and Cedric's eyes widened.

"Fine," Sara said. "Its not like you'll ever be as good as I was."

"Of course she won't," Cedric said and Sara smiled and Kinsie looked at him shocked. "She's always better." he told her and Sara stormed out."Kinsie," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"No," she said pushing him away as he started to pull her shirt off.

"But you just said…"

"I lied," she told him. "I am not sleeping with you tonight."

"I guess I deserve that," he said.

"You do," she told him. "I love you Cedric but I hate her."

"I'm sorry that I've put you through all this Kinsie, I love you to so much."

"I know you do," she said smiling.


	23. Alone Time Together

**Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. **

* * *

When Kinsie returned to her room she wrote a quick letter to her dad to tell him that nothing was really going on and that everything was fine. When she was done she looked  
over at the clock and saw she still had time to send her letters off before curfew. So she headed to the owlerly. Kinsie sent her letter off with a school owl and then made her way  
back to Gryffindor tower. Along the way she met Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" Kinsie asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"I sent an owl to my dad ," she told him.

"So you and Cedric?"

"We're back together, we'll see how it goes I guess."

"Well I hope everything works out for you two this time."

"Me to," she sighed. "Well stay out of trouble Harry," she told him. "I should go," she added.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Harry said and Kinsie walked away.

* * *

It was two days later when Kinsie received a reply from her dad.

_Kinsie,  
__You need to listen to Dumbledore and concentrate on what you can remember about that voice. There has to be something that can give us a clue about him.  
Continue to keep an eye on Harry._

_DAD_

Kinsie sighed when she read the letter. She folded it and put it away. Well she had a free afternoon so she thought she might as well put it to use. She decided to take a walk to clear her head,  
hoping the fresh air might help her concentrate on that voice. She walked outside and headed to the lake, she sat down with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"That voice," she thought.

"_Hello Mackenzie or should I say Miss. Black,"_

The way it sneered her name or more like spat her name. Like it was poison in their mouth. She had always referred to the voice as male but maybe it wasn't now that she thought about it. Everyone referred to the voice as male so she got that it was male stuck in her head. The eyes that looked down at her so cold like she didn't deserve to live.

"Hey Kinsie," someone said and she didn't have to turn around to know it was George.

"Hey George," she replied and turned to look at him.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. Kinsie looked at George. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days about everything that has happened to me since last year."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Falling in love with Cedric, loosing my parents, finding out they weren't really my parents, Finding out Sirius Black was my dad, moving in with you and your family," she said.  
"Which by the way is like one the only good things that's happened to me since the cup."

"Thanks for saying that."

"But this year has been like a downward spiral for me since the cup," she said crossing her legs. "I've been all over the place. I find out Cedric's been cheating on me and we break up,"  
she sighed tucking her hair behind her ears. "So then Cedric and I get back together and its going great so far," She said. "I love him so much and I want him so much," she added.  
"I've never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want to be with Cedric." she confessed. "And if something happens to him in this tournament, if he gets killed.  
I'll die along with him because I don't want to be without him."

"Kinsie, Cedric's going to be fine, he's not stupid. He can take care of himself," George told her.

"I know, I just worry about him," she said.

"That's normal Kinsie, for you to worry." he said. "But I think everything will be ok."

"I hope so."

* * *

A few days later Kinsie and Cedric were walking together out of the Great Hall after lunch. Kinsie was thinking about her dad and if she should tell Cedric about him. She didn't know how he would take it.

"Cedric," she said and he turned to look at her. "Can we meet tonight?"

"Of course we can," he said.

'Right after dinner," she said.

"If that's what you want."

"Ok I'll see you after dinner then." he told her.

"Same place as always."

* * *

After dinner Kinsie made her way to the classroom. Cedric was already there when she walked in.

"Princess," he said walking over to her. He leaned down and kissed her. "So is there anything you wanted tonight?"

"I just want some alone time with you. This hasn't been the best year for me," she said sitting down.

"I'm somewhat to blame for that," he said as he sat by her.

"I spent most of my summer being scared after the cup."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," he said.

"I can't even begin to explain how I felt," she told him. "Then I lost you."

"But we're together now," he said and leaned over and kissed her.

"I know and I'm never letting you go again," she said and straddled his lap and kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he said and kissed her neck.

"I doubt it," she said as he found that spot on her neck that made her moan.

"I love it when you make that sound," he told her.

"I love it when you kiss my neck," she said as she started unbuttoning the button on his shirt and leaned over to kiss his chest."

"Kinsie," he moaned.

"I want you now," she whispered in his ear and he smiled as he pushed her onto the floor and moved on top of her.

* * *

"So," Kinsie said as she was laying in his arms. "The second task is coming up soon."

"I know," he sighed. "And I know how you feel about this."

"Its ok," she said leaning over and kissing his lips. "I love you and if this is what you want to do then I'm here for you, whatever you need," she told him.

"Thanks," he said smiling and she leaned over and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry I was so upset before, I was just so worried about you," she told him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, if I lost you."

"I told you, I'll be fine. I never want to be without you either." he told her and Kinsie smiled and climbed on top of him. Cedric rested his hands on her waist.

"So how much energy do you have?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Plenty," he said rolling her over so he was looking down at her. "You sure?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said sliding her arms around his neck.


	24. The Second Task

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Cedric was now walking Kinsie to the stairs that led to her common room.

"I love you," Cedric said.

"I love you to," Kinsie told him.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said quietly as he ran his finger over her lips.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," she said.

"Have a good night," he said kissing behind her ear.

"You have a good night to," she said leaning into him. He pulled back and looked at her and kissed her lips. "Good night Cedric."

"Good night," he said and watched her walked up the stairs.

* * *

When Kinsie walked into the common room George walked over to her.

"Kinsie," he said.

"Hey George."

"Where have you been?"

"With Cedric," she answered.

"I should have known." he said and walked away.

"Kinsie," someone said and looked and saw Harry walking over.

"Hey Harry," she said.

"Have you given any thought to Hogsmeade, seeing your dad."

"You sure it's a good idea, its not like he mentioned anything to me about it."

"Probably because he knew I would tell you," Harry said.

"I guess," she sighed. "Ok just let me know where and when."

"No problem," he said.

* * *

On the day of the second task everyone headed to the lake to watch.

"Have you seen Kinsie?" George asked Fred.

"No, I haven't" Fred said. "I figured she'd want to watch Cedric," he added.

"Me to," George said. "Plus I was kind of mean to her the other night and I wanted to talk to her."

* * *

Once the second task started and all the champions were under water George looked around and still didn't see Kinsie.

"Its not like her to not show up, she would want to see Harry to, he's basically like a little brother to her," George said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Fred assured him.

"Look!" Fred said, "Someone's back," he added gesturing to two people in the lake.

"Its Cedric," George said. "With Kinsie." he added.

George watched as Cedric got out of the water and then turned and easily pulled Kinsie up beside him. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to check them both  
and wrapped them each in a towel. Cedric and Kinsie walked out of the way for the next champions to get out.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked.

"Of course I am, you know I was never in any real danger." she said.

"I know," Cedric sighed and reached over and wrapped the towel around her tighter.

"Its nice to know that I'm what you would miss most," Kinsie said and leaned against him.

"You should have known that already," he told her and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon they saw Hermoine and Krum surface and Fleur surfaced alone.

"Where's Harry?" Kinsie asked worried.

"He'll be up soon," Cedric assured her. "You know Harry."

Harry surfaced with Ron and Gabriella not much later and Kinsie let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Cedric and Kinsie were now walking back to the castle holding hands.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade with me next date."

"Well yes and No."

"What does that mean?" Cedric answered.

"That I promised Harry I would meet him, but I don't know what time."

"Oh" he said.

"But I want to spend most of my time with you."

"I don't understand your relationship with Harry," he said. "I mean all of a sudden after your parents died you became close,  
like he's your younger brother or something," Cedric said. "He's not is he?"

"No," she answered.

"I just wish you would tell me what it is that you're not telling me."

"I am going to tell you, one day soon," she told him. "I'm trying to figure out how."

"Well when you do, I'll be waiting."

* * *

November soon faded into December and it was soon Christmas time. Cedric was going home this time but Kinsie would be staying so she wouldn't see him for a while.

"So your dad still doesn't like me does he?" Kinsie asked.

"He's not exactly happy we're back together but he knows what Sara did and I think he regrets wanting me with her and I think he'll come around about you."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Have a good Christmas and I'll see you when you get back."

"I can't wait," he said and leaned over and kissed her and left to board the train.

* * *

Christmas soon came and went and everyone was back in classes. It wasn't until March that Kinsie heard from Harry about meeting her dad.

"So Hogsmeade this weekend, meet at 2:00 at the road that leaves out of Hogsmeade."

"Ok, I'll be there," she told him.


	25. Hogsmeade Day

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Kinsie and Cedric were walking down the hall together after class.

"Cedric, about Hogsmeade Saturday," she began. "I have to meet Harry at 2:00."

"Ok. Until then we'll be together. I should probably take care of something that day anyway."

"Anything I should know about?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said smiling. "Anyway so whenever you need to meet Harry is fine with me."

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and Cedric and Kinsie headed out to Hogsmeade. Kinsie told Harry she would meet them at 2:00 but that she was going to spend some time with Cedric first.

Cedric and Kinsie had a butterbeer together and then they just walked hand in hand together for a while.

"Kinsie," he said. "Would you be upset if I said I have something I had to get done and I don't want you with me?"

"Why?"

"I will tell you it's a surprise for you," he said.

"Ok," she said smiling. "As long as I'll like it."

"I hope you will," he said and leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll see you back at the castle, I'll go to the bookstore for a little while," she said. "Bye," she said and turned and walked away.

* * *

When she was gone Cedric rushed off to the store he was going to, he knew exactly what he wanted and it wouldn't take long, he wanted to catch Kinsie before she met Harry.  
Well actually he didn't want her to know he wanted to see her. He knew he shouldn't but he was going to follow her and see where she was going with Harry and why it was so important.

Cedric walked out of the jewelry store and headed to the bookstore to see if Kinsie was in there. As he got closer he saw Kinsie walk out and head down the street,  
he thought she was on her way to meet Harry so he followed. He watched as she walked towards the end of Hogsmeade, he had never really been that way before so he was  
curious as to why she would meet Harry all the way out of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Hermoine and Ron were waiting for Kinsie to show up. A big black dog had walked up to them.

"Padfoot," Harry said. "We're waiting on Kinsie, she said she'd be here."

"She probably got held up with Cedric," Hermoine said. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

"What could she be doing that would make her late?" Ron asked.

"She's 16 years old Ron and loves Cedric more than anything and he feels the same way what do you think they're doing." Hermoine said and Ron turned red and the dog growled.  
"You've seen Cedric right."

"Yes I've seen him," Ron said. "I don't understand the appeal."

"He's hot, talented smart…" Hermoine said as Kinsie ran up.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry, I'm not to late am I?" she asked.

"Of course not," Harry said.

"Hey guys," she said to Hermoine and Ron. "Dad," she said kneeling down and placing a kiss on the top of the dogs head.

* * *

Cedric saw Kinsie run up to Harry at least she was telling the truth. He was curious as to why there was a big black dog and why she kissed it on the top of the head.  
He then saw the four of them follow the dog down the road and he followed as close as he could without being seen or heard. Cedric followed as the dog led them up a mountain,  
all of them struggling to climb up. They climb for nearly half an hour until they saw Sirius slip away and they followed and found themselves in a cool dimly lit cave. When they walked in  
the cave they saw Buckbeak, the Hippogriff tethered at the end of it. The four of them quickly bowed and after regarding them a a moment he finally bent down and allowed Hermoine to  
rush forward and pet him. Harry and Kinsie were now looking at the black dog which was now Sirius, Kinsie's dad and Harry's Godfather. Harry handed over the food he brought to Sirius.

"Thanks," he said taking the bag and opening it. "Chicken!" he said and pulled out a drumstick and sat down and began to eat. "I've been living off rats mostly, I can't steal much food,  
I'd draw attention to myself." he said grinning up at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm fulfilling my duty as a father and a Godfather," he said. "Don't worry so much. I'm pretending to be a lovable stray." he added grinning. Then he turned to Kinsie. "So how are things with you?"

"Are you talking to me?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes Kinsie I want to make sure my only daughter is ok."

"Well you could have fooled me," she said. "But I'm fine," she added. "School is great, Cedric and I are great. Him and Harry are both doing great in the tournament," she went on.  
"They're both tied for first place after the second task now," she said. "I mean things couldn't be better," she finished.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I need some air," she said. "I'm sure I'm not needed here anyway," she added. "I'll be right back," she told him and walked out and stood on the small ledge around the cave.

What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked Harry.

"I don't know," he said. "But I do know she didn't feel like she should come here."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Something about not being invited," Harry told him.

"She seriously thinks I don't want her here," he said shocked.

"I guess so," Harry said.

* * *

When Kinsie stepped outside she felt a hand grab her and another one cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. When she saw it was Cedric her eyes widened in shock. He let go of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I was just curious to what you were doing. Why the four of you followed a big black dog up here."

"Its what I've been trying to find a way to tell you," she told him. "I can't believe you followed me up here."

"I am sorry Kinsie," he said quietly.

"Its ok," she said.

"So what you were going to tell me is about a big black dog?" he asked.

"He's not a dog?" she said quietly.

"What the hell is he then?"

"An Animagus," she said. "My biological father and Harry's Godfather."

"Do you want to explain that?"

"I've been wanting to explain that to you forever but I didn't know how," she told him. "But could you settle for the short version and I promise to explain all the details later."

"Sure," he said.

* * *

"Oh come on you two, you know this has not been a good year for her," Hermoine told them. "With what happened at the cup and Cedric problems and George wanting to  
come between them and Sara actually succeeding in breaking them up."

"But Kinsie and Cedric are together now," Ron pointed out.

"Yes they are," Hermoine said. "Haven't you noticed they're the happiest when they are together?" she asked. "They have something special together. I only hope I find something like that,"  
she added. "No matter how many problems they have they always end up back together," she said. "There is no one better for Kinsie than Cedric and no one, I don't think, will love her  
as much as Cedric does. Of course other guys love her but not like he does,' she said. "Cedric thinks she's perfect and that the world revolves around her, they're lucky to have each other."

"So um… this Cedric guy, he's a good guy?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he is," Hermoine said. "From what I understand, he was there at a time when Kinsie felt she had no one. He kind of saw her when no one else did and a friendship  
turned into something else." she told them.

"Harry," Sirius asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Cedric. He's fair, smart and talented and he does treat Kinsie well. You can tell that he loves her."

"Ok," Sirius said.

* * *

"So," Kinsie said. "That's the short version."

"So Sirius Black, a convicted murderer is your father, Harry's Godfather," Cedric said. "Peter Pettigrew is alive you saw him last year with Harry,"he added.  
"Sirius is innocent and on the run with Buckbeak, the Hippogriff of Hagrids from last year."

"Basically, yeah," she said. "Dumbledore knows everything as well and he believes Sirius," she added. "You have to know Dumbledore would be the first one to send Sirius away if he was guilty."

"I know," He sighed. "And your dad is in there."

"Yeah,' she said. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah Kinsie and I understand why you kept it from me," he said and leaned down and kissed her. "Its a lot to take in." he said and she smiled.

"You want to go inside and meet my dad?"

"I don't know," Cedric said nervously.

"I've told him about you," she said. "You'll be fine, he's not going to do anything to you."

"I hope not," he said. "All he's going to see is the guy sleeping with his daughter when he looks at me."

"Come on," she said.

"Ok fine," he agreed.

"Stay here and let me tell them you're out here."


	26. Meeting Sirius Black

_**Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**_

_**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. **_

* * *

"You think one of you should check on Kinsie?" Sirius asked.

"I will," Harry said and walked out the opening of the cave. Once outside he saw Cedric with Kinsie.

"Hey," Harry said. "I was making sure you were ok," he added. "He's worried about you."

"I'm fine but I guess you see who followed me up here.

"Hi Harry," Cedric said.

"Hi Cedric," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, Kinsie explained things somewhat to me," he said.

"I'm going to fill in all the missing pieces later." she told Harry. "I'm going to bring Cedric inside now," she told Harry.

"Ok I'll go in and then tell them you're right behind me,' he said and went inside.

"Cedric, Buckbeak is inside so make sure you bow so he doesn't attack."

"Alright," he said and followed her inside as soon as they got in they both bowed and Buckbeak bowed back and Kinsie and Cedric straightened up.  
She took his hand in hers. Sirius looked at Cedric, surprised to see someone else here.

* * *

"Dad," she said. "This is Cedric Diggory, my boyfriend." she added. "Cedric this is my dad, Sirius Black." Sirius stood up and made his way over to them.

"Cedric," he said. "Its nice to meet the guy I've heard about in Kinsie's letters," he added.

"Its nice to meet you to Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black is formal, call me Sirius," he said.

"Alright, Sirius," he said nervously."Relax," Kinsie said squeezing his hand. Cedric looked over at her and smiled.

Soon they all sat down and Ron passed Harry the Daily Prophet that Sirius had and read about Barty Crouch and they all sat down and discussed  
everything that had happened from the dark mark appearing at the World cup and on.

"Speaking of things that happened at the World Cup," Sirius said and turned to Kinsie. "Dumbledore have any theories?"

"None that he's sharing," Kinsie sighed. "Its almost like he's trying to get me to figure it out myself," she added. "I have been a bit preoccupied with things and haven't  
concentrated like Dumbledore wants but I'm trying."

"I know you probably don't want to relive it all over again," Sirius said. "Walk me through everything that happened." Sirius said.

"Ok,' she sighed. "I remember that Ron's dad came and woke us up and told us we had to get away. All we heard were screams and when we got out of the tent,  
people were running and they had those muggles in the air. So we ran, George, Fred, Ginny and I got separated from Harry, Ron and Hermoine," she said. "Then my foot got stuck in a hole  
or something and I fell. They stopped to help but my foot was really stuck. George tried to help me pull it out but we had no luck. A Death Eater was walking closer to us so I told them to leave  
without me, they needed to look out for Ginny," she said. "George argued of course but I finally got him to leave and I managed to pull my foot out of the hole but it hurt really bad and when I  
stood up to run I fell and I turned around and saw the Death Eater right in front of me and whoever it was said. Mackenzie or should I say Miss. Black," she said and their wand was pointed at me  
and I was in the air, spinning around and they kept lowering me to the ground like they were going to let me fall and then raising me back up and spinning me around again." she said. "I've never  
been that scared in my life," she told them. Then it was all over and I remember Bill Weasley catching me as I fell and we went back to the tent, he wrapped my leg and I took care of him and Percy and waited for everyone else to come back."

"So whoever it was knows you're my daughter," he said.

"But who else knows that, aside from us, Dumbledore and Professor Lupin," Kinsie said.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said. "I'm sure he rushed off and told Voldermort."

"You're probably right," Kinsie sighed

"They have ways of finding things out," Sirius said. "The voice was male."

"I'm not even sure about that anymore, I was almost positive it was but now I'm wondering if I thought it was male because everyone always refers to it as male." she told him.  
"I just don't know anymore."

"Kinsie, don't you think that figuring out that voice is more important than anything else," Cedric said.

"Obviously," she said. "But I have been a bit preoccupied with hoping you and Harry don't get killed in this tournament," she snapped.

"We still alive aren't we," Cedric said. "I think you know Harry and I are capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Yes Cedric Diggory I know this," Kinsie said upset. "You just better be damn happy I was at the bottom of the lake and it wasn't Sara because I swear Cedric I can black her eye again."

"Ok, Princess calm down. Sara means nothing to me." he told her. "Don't go giving her anymore black eyes or trying to break her fingers."

"You gave some girl a black eye?" Sirius asked amused.

"Yes I did, she doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself and one day my fist connected with her face," she said.

"Seems you've inherited my temper," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Its not like that's a bad thing," she said.

"I just hope its not directed at me so much now," Cedric said.

"I'll try," She said smiling and leaned against him.

"The five of you should probably head back to school soon," Sirius said. "Its getting late. What time is it?"

"A little after three." Harry said.

"Come on then, lets get ready to head back," Sirius said. "Can I talk to you alone Kinsie?" Sirius asked and she nodded and walked over to the end of the cave with Sirius.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No Kinsie. First of all I want you to know I did want you here today. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't," he told her. "I'm hoping soon that I will have you with me permanently,  
that I can get cleared and enjoy the rest of my life."

"I want that to," she told him.

"Next thing, Cedric seems like a nice boy," he said. "I like him."

"Good," she said smiling.

"Be careful and write to me ok."

"I will," she said and stepped forward and hugged him. Sirius was a bit surprised but hugged her back. "I love you dad," she said and he smiled.

"Love you to," he said and they glanced over at Harry and Cedric.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Sirius asked. "It seems intense."

"Probably Hogwarts Champion stuff." Kinsie said.


	27. In Love and Crazy about Each Other

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**A/N: So this picks up where the last chapter left off, they are still in the cave with Sirius.**

* * *

"So Harry I want your opinion on something I have for Kinsie," Cedric said.

"What is it?"

"Well I got this for her," Cedric told him and pulled out a box and opened it.

"It's a ring," Harry said. "An engagement ring?"

"Yes," Cedric said and put it back in his pocket. "I want to ask Kinsie to marry me but I want to know what you think."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well I know Kinsie thinks of you like a brother," he said. "Would you care if I asked Kinsie to marry me?"

"No," Harry said. "Believe it or not I actually like you and she loves you and I think she'd be very happy," Harry told him and he smiled.  
"Of course I'm not the one you have to worry about."

"Her dad," Cedric said and Harry nodded. "Should I ask him?"

"He's not going to kill you Cedric," Harry said smiling. "Don't look so nervous."

"Alright," he said nervously.

* * *

"Would you tell Cedric I want to talk to him," Sirius asked Kinsie.

"Dad," she said. "Be nice, I do love this guy."

"I promise," he said and Kinsie walked over to him and Harry

"Hey guys," she said. "Cedric, my dad wants to talk to you."

"Ok," he said and took a deep breath and walked over to where Sirius is standing.

"Is he ok?" Kinsie asked Harry.

"Talking to Sirius makes him a little nervous."

"He likes Cedric," Kinsie told Harry.

"I know," Harry said.

"Ridiculous, Seriously he can face a dragon no problem," she said.

"To him, your dad is a little bit scarier than a dragon." Harry said.

* * *

"Cedric," Sirius said. "I just wanted to say that I like you and I think you are good for my daughter."

"Thank you," Cedric said.

"However if she ends up hurt again because of you."

"That's not going to happen again," Cedric said. "I realize how stupid I was to ever let her go."

"Ok good," Sirius said.

"I actually want to ask you something," Cedric said.

"Oh," Sirius asked surprised. "Go on."

"Ok well I do love Kinsie, more than anything and my life without her in it isn't that great. I've tried it and I was miserable without her," he said.  
"Anyway I am going to ask Kinsie to marry me and I was wondering what your thoughts were on that."

"Marriage?" Sirius asked. "When?"

"I don't know. She has to say yes first."

"You have a ring already?"

"Yeah," Cedric said and pulled it out of his pocket. "I got it today."

"That's nice," Sirius said. "Seems like something she would like. Beautiful but not to flashy."

"Exactly," Cedric said and put it back in his pocket and looked up at Sirius.

"I can see how much you love her from just how you look at her," Sirius said. "The same way I looked at her mother," he added. "From what I can tell the two of you remind me a lot  
of me and her mother." he went on. "In love and crazy about each other. I know she'll say yes when you ask her and I know I'll hear all about it when you do."

"Thank you," Cedric said and they walked over to where Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Kinsie were standing

"Alright, I'll walk back with you most of the way," Sirius said. "And when you are talking about me amongst yourselves call me Snuffles, no one should figure that out."  
he told them and they nodded. "Ok lets go," he said and they watched as he changed into the big black dog.

"Wow!" Cedric said.

"Lets go," Harry told them and they all walked out of the cave.

They walked in silence back to Hogsmeade and when they reached the place where Hogsmeade began and Sirius stopped.

"Bye Padfoot," Harry said, Hermoine and Ron said their good-bye's as well and the three of them left. Kinsie knelt down.

"You take care of yourself and don't worry about me and Harry," she said and Kinsie kissed him on top of the head. He responded by licking her cheek. Kinsie stood up, Cedric looked at the black dog.

"Thanks," he said and the dog held its paw out and Cedric shook it. "I'll take good care of her I promise," he added and let go of his paw and the dog turned and walked away.

"Come on Cedric," Kinsie said grabbing his hand as they walked into Hogsmeade. "So what did you and my dad talk about?"

"Stuff," Cedric said.

"None of my business huh," she said.

"Not yet anyway," he said and she stopped and leaned against the wall of a building. "What is it?"

"I just want my boyfriend to kiss me," she said smiling.

"Really," he said and placed one hand on each side if her.

"Yeah," she said. "Kiss me now," she added and he smiled and leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

"I love you Kinsie," he said and kissed her.

"So I have something I want to ask you, can you meet me tonight?"

"Of course I can," she said. "Anytime you want."

"After dinner, normal time, normal place," he told her.

"Sounds good," she said smiling.

* * *

After dinner Kinsie rushed off to meet Cedric wondering what he could possibly want to ask her. She of course beat him there and had to wait on him. Cedric walked in a few minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Princess," he said and walked over and kissed her.

"What is it you want to ask me?" she asked curiously.

"Just give me a minute, what I want to ask isn't exactly easy."

"Why?"

"I don't know how you'll react," he sighed.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Never," he said.

"Then ask me anything you want," she told him smiling.

"You might want to sit down," he said and pulled out a chair for her and she sat. "Ok," he said taking a deep breath. "I love you Kinsie," he said.  
"More everyday." he added and she smiled up at him. "I've already decided that I never want to be without you, I've tried it and I was miserable."

"I was miserable without you to," she said and he smiled.

"Kinsie I want to be with you forever and I can only hope you feel the same way," he said and she smiled.

"You know I do," she said softly.

"Ok then," he said kneeling down in front of her. "Mackenzie Lewis Will you marry me?" he asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. Kinsie stared at him in shock.


	28. Kinsie's Answer

**Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. **

* * *

"_Ok then," he said kneeling down in front of her. "Mackenzie Lewis Will you marry me?" he asked pulling a ring out of his pocket. Kinsie stared at him in shock._

"Kinsie," Cedric said.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

"More than anything," he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and he smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and leaned up and kissed her. Kinsie wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you to," he said and she smiled.

"This ring is beautiful," she said. "I love it." she added and they were quiet. "What about your dad?"

"He'll get used to it," Cedric told her.

"What about my dad?" she asked. "I'll have to write him tomorrow."

"Yeah you will, he'll be waiting to hear from you," Cedric told her. "Although he thought you would say yes."

"You talked to my dad about this?" she asked surprised.

"And Harry," he said and she raised her eyebrows. "Well they're your family right?" he asked and she nodded. "They both said they had no problem with this,  
they knew it would make you happy."

"Would it have stopped you if they did?" she asked curiously.

"No," he said and she smiled.

"Good answer," she said and pressed her lips against his. "But your dad isn't going to be so happy about this."

"I'll deal with my dad ok," he told her. "I love you and we're going to get married one day." he said and she smiled.

"I can't wait," she said smiling.

* * *

A couple of hours later Cedric walked Kinsie to the stairs that led to her common room.

"So I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

"See you in the morning," she said and he leaned over and kissed her. "Good night Cedric."

"Good night Kinsie." he replied.

* * *

When Kinsie walked in the common room she searched for Harry. She found him over by the window with Hermoine and Ron and walked over.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and he looked over at her.

"Hey Kinsie," he said.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and walked a few steps away with Kinsie.

"I guess I want to say thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For actually liking Cedric," she said smiling. "He asked me to marry him tonight"

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "I thought he'd wait a few days, but Congratulations I guess," he said.

"Thanks Harry," she said. "I have to write my dad now, even though he already knows Cedric was going to ask," she added.

"He'll be happy to," Harry said. "So let me see what the ring looks like on you,' he added and she held out her hand.  
"Looks better on your hand than it did in the box, it was beautiful in the box."

"Thanks Harry," she said and she hugged him. "I'll see you later," she added and he smiled and went to walk away. Kinsie turned around to see George Weasley behind her.

"George," she said shocked.

"Kinsie," he said. "So its true?"

"Come on I don't want to do this with you here," she said and took his hand and led him outside in the hallway.

"So tell me Kinsie are you really going to marry Cedric?" he asked.

"Yes I am George," she said. "He asked me tonight and I told him I would," she added. "I love him more than anything in the world, more than I've ever loved anyone," she said softly.  
"I'm miserable without him and happiest when I'm with him," she told George. "We're friends George and I know you don't like that me and Cedric are together and I'm sorry for that  
but I can only hope you can get passed it and accept that me and Cedric are going to be together forever."

"If he makes you happy, then I'll deal with it," George said smiling and she stepped forward and hugged him. "Do I get to see the ring?"

"Oh," she said smiling and held out her hand.

"That's pretty," he said.

"Thanks George," she said smiling.

* * *

When Kinsie got to her dorm room she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote to her dad.

_DAD,_

_I know that you already know but Cedric asked me to marry him and I of course said yes. I'm really happy that you like him and approved of him asking me to marry him.  
The ring is beautiful of course you already know that. Anyway, take care of yourself and be careful._

_Love, Kinsie._

The next morning Kinsie sent the letter off to her dad before meeting Cedric. When she met Cedric she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

"Good morning," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning," she said.

"You're late," he told her.

"I sent a letter to my dad," she told him. "I can't wait to hear what he says."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Harry of course and he's happy." she told him. "And George."

"He didn't take it to well," Cedric said.

"Well he overheard me and Harry talking so I explained to him how much I love you."

"Will you tell me what you said to him?" Cedric asked.

"Cedric," she whined.

"Please," he said kissing her neck. "Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

"I told him I love you more than anything in the world, more than I've ever loved anyone," she said and he smiled. "I told him I'm miserable without you and happiest when I'm with you,"  
she told him. "I told George that I know he doesn't like that we're together but that I hope he can get passed it and accept that me and you are going to be together forever."

"So what did he say?" Cedric asked.

"That if you make me happy he'll deal with it." she told him and he smiled.

"So you love me more than anything in the world huh," he said.

"You knew that already," she said.

"I did," he said.


	29. The only Gut I Wand Forever With

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

A couple of days letter Kinsie got a letter during breakfast. She opened it and saw it was from her dad.

_Kinsie,_

_Congratulations! Cedric seems like a great guy and I'm glad you found someone who loves you and that you can be happy again. _

_Love, Dad_

Kinsie smiled and tucked the letter and put it in her robe pocket and smiled. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric reading a letter. He smiled and folded it up  
and put it in his pocket. Kinsie wondered what it was but she figured he would tell her later. So after she finished her breakfast she got up and walked out of the Great Hall for Potions.  
About five seconds after she walked out she felt a pair of arms slid around her waist and a voice whisper I love you in her ear. She turned her head to look at Cedric.

"I love you to," she said smiling. "I got a letter from my dad Congratulating me on getting engaged." she added and he smiled.

"I got a letter from your dad to," he said taking it out. He handed it to her and she opened it.

"Congratulations. I know you'll take good of care of my daughter. I only hope I'm able to be at the wedding," she read. "Damn it," she said. "It never occurred to me that he wouldn't  
be able to be there when we get married."

"We'll find a way for him to be there, maybe not the way you want him to but we'll figure it out together."

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

As the next few months passed it was getting closer and closer to the third and final task. Cedric noticed that the closer it got, the more Kinsie clung to him.  
She was acting like she was afraid she'd never see him again. They were in their abandoned classroom lying in each others arms when he turned to her.

"Kinsie you know how much I love you and that I love spending so much time with you," he said.

"But…" she said.

"However you act like your never going to see me again," he said. "This last task is simple, it's a maze and yes I know there are obstacles to get passed but I'm going to be ok,"  
he told her. "Harry or me will get to the center of the maze and get the cup and it'll all be over."

"I'll be glad when it is over," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm clinging so much to you," she apologized. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or to Harry." she added. "I don't know how I could make it without you."

"I'm sure you would manage."

"I don't want to ever have to find out," she said. "I love you so much, You have no idea how much."

"I think I do Kinsie," he said.

"Its just if something happened to you and I lost you it would feel like I lost half of myself," she told him. "You are my perfect other half I can't imagine life without you.  
I don't want life without you."

"Kinsie, I don't want life without you either," he said. "I love you so much but if something were to happen to me I'd want you to be happy. To find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else, only you," she said. "And I'll never want anyone else but you. I don't want anyone else ever."

"You would rather stay alone?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about this because nothing is going to happen to you right?"

"Right," he said smiling.

"So you're so sure that its either going to be you or Harry that gets the cup huh?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes I am," he said smiling. "Who else would get it."

"No one," she said and leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

Cedric and Kinsie were walking together after dinner.

"So the Third task is tomorrow," Kinsie said quietly.

"I know," he whispered.

"Are you nervous at all?" she asked.

"Of course I'm nervous," he told her. "I would be crazy not to be," he added as he opened the door to the abandoned room and led her inside.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to," he told her and leaned down and kissed her. "So after tomorrow we can start planning our wedding," he added and she smiled. "When do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking after I graduate next year," she told him. "That gives us a whole year to plan and a whole year for your dad to get used to the idea that we're getting married."

"If that's what you want," Cedric said.

"It is," she replied smiling and stepped closer to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Kinsie," he whispered as her lips touched his chest. "I don't deserve you."

"Yeah you do," she said. "Why would you think that?"

"After what I did with Sara, I never believed you would take me back," he said. "Or that you would agree to marry me." he added and she smiled.  
"You're sure I'm the kind of guy you want to be with forever."

"Yes you're the only guy I want forever with," she said and he smiled and kissed her lips as they shed the last of their clothes.

* * *

The next day everyone was anxious to see would win the tournament. Kinsie met Cedric before he had to leave.

"Please be careful," Kinsie said and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you to Kinsie," he said. "And after this is over we'll be planning our wedding and getting married and we'll be together forever," he told her and she smiled.  
"I'll see you after everything is over."

"I'll be waiting for you," she said and looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said.

"Just please be careful, I don't have a good feeling about this," she told him and he smiled.

"You worry to much," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kinsie do you really think I would do anything that would take me away from you."  
he said as she laid her head against his chest.

"No," she said. "I feel like I'm never going to see you again."

"You are Kinsie," he said pulling away and looking down at her. "You will see me again, I love you, I always have and I always will."

"I love you to Cedric, always." she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I can't wait to celebrate with you when this is over," he said.

"Me either," she sighed. "I'll be glad when its over." she added.

* * *

Everyone soon made their way out to watch the maze. Kinsie took a seat by George.

"Hey Kinsie," he said and she looked over at him.

"Hey George," she said.

"You're worried," he said.

"I don't have a very good feeling," she said. "I feel like I may never see Cedric again after this."

"I'm sure everything will be ok," George assured her.

"I really hope so," she said.

* * *

"Shouldn't someone have gotten to the center by now?" Kinsie asked nervously.

"I don't know," George said.

"Oh my god," she said. "Something's wrong," she said panicked.

"I'm sure there isn't," George assured.

"I feel it," she told him. "When you love someone the way I love Cedric you can feel when something is wrong sometimes, I'm going down there," she said and stood up and made  
her way towards the maze. As she got closer she saw Dumbledore talking to a few people, he looked up and saw her walking over, George wasn't far behind her.

"Miss. Lewis," Dumbledore said.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Professor Dumbledore what is wrong with Cedric?" she asked.

"Why would you think something is wrong with Cedric?" he asked.

"I can feel it," she told him and she saw Cedric's dad look at her and glance down at the ring on her finger.

"Alright Miss. Lewis, Harry and Cedric have disappeared from the maze." Dumbeldore told her.

"Disappeared," she said. "How?"

"We don't know," Dumbledore sighed.

"I thought the Professor's were walking around outside the maze so stuff like this didn't happen."

"That was the intention," Dumbledore sighed. "All we can do is hope they both get back soon and safely," he added and Kinsie shook her head as she joined them in waiting for Cedric and Harry.

"Kinsie," George said.

"Cedric and Harry have disappeared." she told George. "I told him I didn't have a good feeling about this." she added and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they'll get back," George told her. "Cedric and Harry are smart and they can take care of themselves," he told her. "They'll get back and be fine."

"They've disappeared I don't think this could possibly turn out fine," Kinsie said upset and sat on the ground and hugged her legs to her chest. George sat by her.

"Kinsie," he said softly.

"I can't make it without him," Kinsie said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Kinsie," George said and she looked up just in time to see Harry appear.

"Harry!" Kinsie said and jumped up and ran over to him.

"Voldermort is back," she heard him tell Dumbledore and Kinsie looked at Cedric.

"Cedric," she said as her eyes filled up with tears. "No," she said and ran over and dropped by his body. "CEDRIC!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks and she  
wrapped her arms around his body and laid her forehead on his chest and cried.

"Kinsie," George said walking over. "Kinsie you have to let go of him," George said. "Kinsie please," George pleaded and tried to pull her away. "Kinsie," he said finally succeeding  
in pulling her away from him. She looked over at him. "No," she said shaking her head and that was the last thing that happened before her world turned black and she fainted.


	30. The Hospital Wing

Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.

**

* * *

**When Kinsie woke up she was in the hospital wing and Harry was with her.

"Kinsie," Harry said walking over to stand by her bed. "I'm so sorry," he said but Kinsie said nothing. "Kinsie please don't hate me, you have no idea what it was like,"  
he told her and she turned to look at him.

"I could never hate you Harry," Kinsie said softly. "I'm glad you're ok," she told him. "I just want to be alone now," she said.

"Ok," Harry said sadly. "I'll see you soon."

Madame Pompfrey came in to check on her.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked and Kinsie said nothing. "Hungry?" she asked her and Kinsie shook her head.

* * *

It was later that night and Kinsie still hadn't ate anything or said anything to anyone except to Harry earlier. Professor Dumbledore walked in with a black dog.

"Professor Dumbledore," Madame pomfrey said. "No dogs in the hospital wing," she said and the dog growled.

"Madame Pomfrey I assure you this dog is very well behaved and trained," Professor Dumbledore said. "I need to speak with Miss. Lewis."

"She won't talk or eat," she told him. "But you can try."

Dumbledore walked over and stood by Kinsie's bed.

"Kinsie," he said and she looked over.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said and then looked over and saw the dog.

"Dad," she said softly.

"Kinsie we need to talk about some things," he told her pulling up a chair by her bed. "Voldermort had returned, Harry saw him when him and Mr. Diggory were transported to a  
Graveyard after they decided to take the cup together and share the prize." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Diggory was killed because he wasn't supposed to be there," he said and Kinsie shook her  
head as a tear ran down her cheek. "About your fathers family," he said and Kinsie turned to look at him. "Plans for the summer will be changing," he went on. "You'll still be with the Weasley's  
but somewhere different and you'll understand soon," he told her. "Sirius family, the Black family have all been dark wizards. Sirius was one of the good things to come from his family," Dumbledore said.  
"Now I know you've suffered a great loss, I know how close you and Mr. Diggory were, that you were planning on getting married," he said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know that the two of  
you loved each other deeply and love like that never truly goes away," he went on. "But don't shut yourself down or away from everyone. You have plenty of people that are here for you and that care  
for you all you have to is let them," Dumbledore told her. "Now I'm going to talk with Madame Pomfrey and let you have a few minutes with your dad," he said and walked away. Sirius walked over and licked her hand.

"Daddy," she said. "I miss him so much it hurts," she added as tears slid down her cheeks. He jumped up so his front paws were resting on the bed and nudged her with his head  
and she looked at him. "I feel empty," she told him and she sat up and he sat on the floor. "What am I supposed to do without him?" she asked and slid off the bed and sat on the  
floor and cried. He walked over and she felt his head nudge hers and she wrapped her arms aroind him and cried, he whimpered hating the fact she was hurting so much. She was still crying  
and holding the dog when someone walked into to visit her.

"Kinsie," the person said and she turned and saw George Weasley.

"George," she said looking over at him.

"Kinsie why are you hugging a dog?" he asked walking over and kneeling next to her. "Kinsie," he said laying a hand on her back and the dog growled.

"Its ok, this is George Weasley, I told you about him," she said and he stopped growling.

"Kinsie what's going on?" he asked.

"Well I told you about my dad, remember?" she asked.

"Yeah your dad is Sirius Black," George said.

"This is my dad," she told him.

"He's a dog Kinsie," George said.

"I know that George I'm not crazy I just have a broken heart," she said. "He's an Animagus," she added.

"Really?" George asked. "That's cool."

"Cedric thought so to," she said quietly.

"Kinsie maybe you should get back in bed before Madame Pomfrey comes in and sees you on the floor," he said and she nodded and George helped her up as  
Sirius watched them in silence. He covered her up in the bed. "You ok?" he asked and she shook her head..

"No," she said as Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked over.

"Ah hello Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"Well thank you Madame Pomfrey for taking the time to talk to me. We'll be leaving now," he said and walked away.

"Well Miss. Lewis, would you like dinner?" Madame Pomfrey asked and she shook her head. "You need to eat," she said holding the tray and Kinsie shook her head,  
Madame Pomfrey sat the tray down and looked at George. "Maybe you'll have more luck," she said softly.

"Kinsie you should eat," George said as she pulled a chair up by her bed. "I've been so worried about you," he told her. "Please eat something," he said and Kinsie shook her head.  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asked. "Harry said you wanted to be left alone, so tell me now, Do you want me to leave?" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright I'll stay." he said and she nodded.

* * *

The next day Harry came to visit her.

"Kinsie," he said and she looked over at him.

"Hi Harry," she said quietly.

"If there was anything I could have done…"

"Its ok Harry," she said. "Its not your fault," she told him.

"You mean that?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said. "I know how much you love him and that you were planning a wedding and I'm sorry all that is gone now," he told her.

"Me to," she said quietly.

"So when is Madame Pomfrey going to let you out of here?" he asked.

"I don't know, never," she said.

"Miss. Lewis if you would eat something you could leave today," Madame Pomfrey said walking in with a lunch tray." She sat it down and walked away stopping by Harry.  
"Maybe you'll have some luck no one else has." she said softly and walked away.

"Come on Kinsie you have to eat," Harry said and she sighed. "Cedric wouldn't want you to shut yourself away from everything and everyone," Harry said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"When we were in the graveyard together there was like a minute we were alone before he was killed," Harry said. "You know what he said?"

"What?"

"That if he didn't make it to make sure you were ok, that you didn't do what you're doing now," Harry told her. "I promised him,  
you're making me break my promise to Cedric."

"The last thing he thought of was me," she said and Harry nodded. "You have no idea what it was like seeing Peter Pettigrew, seeing Voldermort and all  
those Death Eaters. I thought I might die to."

"I'm sorry Harry," she said quietly.

"Please eat something so I can get you out of here," Harry said and handed her the lunch tray. Kinsie sighed and picked up her fork and took a few bites of food.

A few hours later Kinsie was walking out of the hospital wing with Harry.

"Thanks Harry," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said. "You will write to me over the summer right?" he asked. "So I know you're ok."

"I'll try," she said softly.

"I guess that will have to do," he sighed.


	31. Going Home

_Ok so I've decided to re-work this story, I've decided what I want to do with it now. This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter._

_Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. _

* * *

Everyone was saying goodbye to each other, in a few minutes they would board the train that led them back to platform 9 ¾ for a summer at home.  
Kinsie was sitting with Harry, Hermoine and Ron waiting to board the horseless carriages that would take them to the train station when Katie walked over.

"Kinsie," she said and Kinsie looked up at her.

"Hey Katie," she said quietly.

"If you need anything or want to talk…"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Kinsie, write to me so I know you're ok," Katie told her.

"Alright," Kinsie said softly.

George walked over to them a few minutes later. Harry, Ron and Hermoine stood up to say bye to some of their friends.

"Kinsie," he said and she looked over.

"Hi George," she said softly and he sat down next to her.

"Do you need anything or want to talk about anything?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"When you do, you can talk to me,' he told her.

"I know," she said as everyone stood to board the carriages.

"Come on," he said and stood up. "Lets go home." he added and Kinsie stood up and followed George to one of the carriages.

* * *

Once they were on the train home Kinsie found a compartment and sat by the window. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
She rested her head against the window and looked out as tears fell down her cheeks. George stopped before going into the compartment and looked at her.

"You think she'll be ok?" Harry asked as he stopped by George and looked at Kinsie.

"Eventually but it'll probably take a while." George told him and walked inside and sat by Kinsie.

"Kinsie," George said and she looked over and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"What am I supposed to do without him?" she asked. "I don't even know how to begin without him." she added.

"I don't know how to tell you to," George said. "I can't begin to understand how you're feeling," he added. "It was no secret I wasn't the biggest fan of your relationship with Cedric  
but I could tell he made you happy and I saw how happy you were even if I tried not to," he went on. "I never wanted you to be miserable or hurt. I hate that this happened but  
if you need anything whether its to talk or just someone to stay with you all you have to do is ask me," he said and Kinsie raised up and looked at him.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks George," she said quietly.

* * *

When the train stopped George walked out with Kinsie and they were met by Ron, Harry, Hermoine and Fred and Ginny. The seven of them walked through the barrier to see  
Mr and Mrs. Weasley, the Dursleys and Grangers waiting. They all said their hello's except Kinsie who was still rather quiet. Mrs. Weasley pulled George aside.

"How is she?"

"She lost the guy she loves and was going to marry, how do you think she's doing?" George asked. "Not so good. She barely talks or eats and I don't know what to do to help her."

"George there isn't anything you can do but what you are already doing," his mom told him. "Being there for her to talk to and helping her out." she added. "Its going to get worse for her  
before it gets better but I'm hoping things will look up for her soon."

"What's going on?" George asked.

"We'll be discussing that with the family back at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley told him and he nodded and walked back over to Kinsie.

"Kinsie," George said. "We'll be home soon."

"Ok," she said softly.

Once they got back to the Burrow everyone put their stuff away and Kinsie walked up to the room she shared with Ginny and laid down on her bed. When Ginny walked in to put her stuff  
away that's how she found Kinsie. She wasn't exactly sure to what to say or if she should say anything but she walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Kinsie," Ginny said quietly. "Do you need anything?"

"No Ginny I'm fine," she said.

"Ok," Ginny said and she got up and walked out of the room and downstairs.

Once Ginny got downstairs George was there.

"Ginny hi," George said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ginny asked him.

"Who?" he asked. "Kinsie?"

"Yeah Kinsie," Ginny said.

"Eventually she will," George said. "Or at least I hope so," he sighed. "Mom seems to think it will get worse before it gets better with her."

"I can't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling," Ginny said and sat at the table. "I mean the whole school could see how perfect they were together even if they did have their problems,'"  
she said. "And it has to be a little bit more difficult for her because not only did she love Cedric and was going to marry him. He was her first boyfriend, her first real love. The first guy she loved  
that loved her back," Ginny told him. "I can't even begin to imagine how she must feel. I mean she probably feels so much right now that she couldn't even tell you."

"Ginny," George said. "We're all doing everything we can for her," he added. "I'm doing everything I can for her."

"Because your in love with her?" Ginny asked.

"No," he said. "Because she is my friend and I care about her."

"I hope things get better soon." Ginny said.

"Me to," George whispered.

* * *

After talking to Ginny, George decided to go check on Kinsie for himself, he was walking up the stairs when his mom walked into the kitchen.

"If you're going upstairs tell Kinsie dinner is soon and she needs to be down here," Mrs. Weasley said. "There are things we need to discuss about summer plans."

"Alright," George said and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of the bedroom door and knocked on the door but when no one said anything he opened it and walked inside.

"Kinsie," he said quietly. "Kinsie," he said walking over to the bed she was lying on. "Kinsie," he said again and she finally rolled over and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Mom said to tell you dinner is soon," George said.

"I'm not that hungry," she said.

"She also said to tell you that you need to be downstairs because of things that needed to be discussed about summer plans."

"So I have no choice then," she said.

"Apparently not," George told her.

"Ok I'll be up and downstairs for dinner," she told him and he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

"Alright then," he said and stood up and walked out of the room.


	32. Dinner at the Black House

**First off Sorry its taken so long to update but I am already working on the next chapter so I hope to finish it soon.**

**This is the sequel to Hearts Desire, Please read it first. Please review, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Kinsie is now Living with the Weasley's. She is madly in love with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory but feels he is keeping something from her. She also has a growing attraction for a certain Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it.**

* * *

**When I left off last the Weasley's and Kinsie were moving into the Black house with Sirius**

* * *

When Kinsie got settled into her room she decided to write Harry a letter.

_Harry,_

_Things are looking up a little so far. I don't think anyone really gets how I feel about losing Cedric. I also wonder how you feel about it,  
it couldn't have been easy for you seeing it…him killed. Well I hope you'll be visiting soon, I think you'll be in for a surprise when you do but that's all I can say for now.  
Hope to see you soon._

_Kinsie._

* * *

She sent the letter off with her owl and then continued to unpack her bags.

As she was unpacking her bags there was a knock on the door. She looked over and saw George standing there.

"Hey George," she said smiling. "Come on in."

"So how are you settling in?" he asked plopping down on her bed.

"I'm trying to get settled in, this house is so big," she said. "It will be good to be with my dad though."

"I know," he said. "I hope he can do for you what none of us can."

"George," she said walking over and sitting by him. "I'm dealing the best way I can," she said.

"I feel like I'm no help most of the time."

"That's crazy," she said.

"Or that I'm in your way."

"You're not in my way George," she told him. "You're the first person who talked to me like I was normal after everything happened. And you're like the only person  
I feel I can be completely honest with."

"You can always be honest with me Kinsie."

"I wrote Harry a letter," she said. "I feel like he understands how I feel in a way. I mean I love Cedric but he was there, he saw it happen," she said. "  
I can't imagine what it must have felt like."

"He blames himself for not being able to stop it."

"He couldn't have stopped it, I know that," she said. "I don't know if I ever told you what Harry told me."

"What did he tell you?" George asked.

"That Cedric wouldn't want me to shut myself away from everything and everyone," she said. "He told me when they were in the graveyard together there was like a minute  
when they were alone before Cedric was killed," she went on, "Harry said that Cedric told him if he didn't make it he wanted him to make sure I was ok, I was the last thing he thought  
of before he died."

"Because he loved you Kinsie," George told her.

"I don't know how I can ever love anyone else," she said. "Or if I want to love anyone else."

"Kinsie," George said.

"I wish he wasn't dead, I wanted to be with him forever."

"He wanted that to Kinsie," George told her. "If there was a way to come back to you he would."

"His funeral is in a few days," she sighed.

"I know its going to be hard on you Kinsie, but we're all going to be here for you."

"I'm sure his dad still hates me," Kinsie said. "And it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Why do you say that?" George asked.

"Its not like I ever have to see Cedric's dad again now," she sighed.

"Well mom wants everyone down for dinner on time," George said.

"I don't feel like eating."

"Well you're going to have to fake it, two members of the order are coming over for dinner and the rest of the order will be here after dinner for a meeting," George told her.  
"We're to young to attend."

"That sucks," Kinsie said.

"Don't worry, Fred and I are working on a way around that," he said grinning.

* * *

When it was time for dinner Kinsie made her way downstairs to join everyone for dinner wondering who the guests might be. When she walked into the dining room she saw Lupin and Tonks  
already seated with everyone else. Kinsie walked over and took the empty seat next to George.

"Hi," Kinsie said and just then Snape and Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah they must be our guests," George said.

"Snape," Kinsie said and looked up at him.

"I can't believe Dumbledore trusts him," George whispered.

"Not now George," Kinsie said.

Everyone ate dinner, talking occasionally and when dinner was over Mrs. Weasley sent the kids upstairs so they could get ready for the meeting.

"Molly," Dumbledore said. "If you would let Severus and I have a word with Miss. Lewis alone," he said and Sirius who was leaving walked back in.

"Alone Sirius," Dumbledore said. "This is something she has to decide for herself." he added and Sirius looked over at Dumbledore, shot Snape a glare and then walked out.  
Molly followed him shutting the door behind them.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said and Kinsie walked over at sat down looking from Snape to Dumbledore. "I guess you're wondering what we want."

"Of course I am," Kinsie said.

"Well this of course is about Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said and Kinsie started at him.

"He's dead," Kinsie said.

"Well that would depend on you Miss. Lewis," Snape said and she looked over at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She saw Snape and Dumbledore look at each other and Dumbledore nodded.

"We're talking about bringing him back." Snape said and Kinsie's mouth flew open and she stared at Snape in shock.


End file.
